The Guitarist and the Playboy
by xxdragonxgurlxx
Summary: Ia is the new girl in town living with her cousin Luka. She's an average girl that plays the guitar for her love of music. YOHIOloid is your typical high school playboy, who jumps from one girl to another. When the red string of fate bounded them by a bike crash, he promised he'll have fun with her and make her scream his name all night. My first fanfiction. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1 Bad Luck

_Ia was sitting on a blanket that was laid on the sandy floor. She sat her acoustic guitar on her lap strumming a tune from it as she watched the sunset. She smiled taking the surrounding of the beach around. It was a peaceful day, not a single human being was on the beach. It was just her. She looked down at her instrument and chuckled. All of a sudden there was a loud crashing sound._

The teenager bolted awake upon hearing the crashing sound. She took in her surrounding. It was a room filled with unpacked boxes and clothes everywhere. Then she remembered. It hit her like a hammer. This was her new room.

She sighed, "I forgot, I just moved here."

She shook her head in frustration and slapped her forehead. She moved to the apartment yesterday ago to live with her cousin, Luka. Her mom decided that it'll be best if she stayed at her cousin's apartment until her parents decided to settle their divorcement.

Ia pushed the cover off of herself and jumped off the bed. She wore a wife beater and pink board shorts. She stretched and glance at her acoustic guitar. The teenager walked towards the door and opens it. When she walked out and turns to go to the restroom, she stopped. Right there in front of her a young man with long purple hair was only in his boxer.

"KYAA," she screamed and shut her eyes. The man screamed in sync with her which caused another girl with pink hair running towards the two. She saw the two and immediately blushed. This girl wore a pink sundress and she had beautiful eyes that matched Ia. She spotted the teenager on her knees and the man trying to hide himself. She sighed and pointed at a door to the man. He understood what she meant and went into the room.

"Ia, are you alright?" she asked concern.

Ia answered, "Luka..."

Luka put her hands on her little cousin's shoulder. She sat on hers knees across from her cousin. Ia responded with a slight nod. She looked up at the young adult and gave a small smile. The young teenager was about to reply until the door opened.

The two siblings glared at the purple hair male, who was finally dressed properly. He scratched his head noticing the tension. One of the glares was a _go to hell glare _while the other _run or else you're dead meat glare. _He notices he disturbed a nice mood and had struck a bad mood with the siblings. He scratched his head and made his way to them.

"Well I should introduce myself since I'll be showing up a lot," he said breaking the silence.

Ia stared at him and glance back at her cousin, who just nodded. They both stood up at the same. The young man grinned at them which cause Luka to give him a piercing look. It frightens him to see her protective over someone.

"I'm Gakupo, your cousin's boyfriend," he continued, "you must be Ia. I heard so much about you."

The young teenager nodded meekly. She bowed with respect and proceeded to the restroom hurriedly. Luka shook her head and walked back to the kitchen. Gakupo was awed by their responses and followed Luka. He smelt pancakes and was merely drooling.

"That smell so delicious," he smirked.

Luka rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. She turned around to keep cooking. He turned around to go to sit at the table until he heard Luka spoke.

"Sorry about her, she's usually more open," she apologized putting the pancake on a plate.

He replied, "She has her reasons, babe."

Ia washed her face and got dress in a pink pleated skirt and a black dress shirt that she button up to cover her cleavage. She looked at her reflection and sighed. Her hair was messy and knotted so she grabbed the brush and brushed her hair and did her usual hair style. After she was finish, she walked out the restroom and into the kitchen.

She saw Luka cooking and Gakupo at the table sitting and reading the newspaper. The aroma filled Ia's sense and it almost made her drool until she slapped her face causing her to get a weird look from the couple. She meekly smiled and offered to help her cousin. Luka agreed to let her help. Before they know it they were at the table eating. Ia kept her eyes on her dish never straying away to meet anything other than the plate.

"Do you want to see your new high school today Ia?" Luka giggle. The word high school made Ia flinched and froze.

Gakupo notice this and tried to calm her down, "Come on! Vocaloid High is a nice and friendly school. Let us go and have Luka's famous sandwiches at a park after seeing the school."

Luka smiled knowing what he was doing. She saw Ia looked up from the dish and nodded. The next response made Luka surprise.

"Alright, can I bring my guitar?" Ia asked smiling. Gakupo chuckled and though _this girl is too cute and innocent to be Luka's relative. Then again Luka was like that when we first met. _

He nodded and replied, "That will be cool."

Luka giggled and nodded. She got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Okay then! It's settled, we're going to have an awesome picnic after seeing your new school and hear you sing and play the guitar," she screamed.

One of Gakupo eye brow arched up and glance at Ia who was gulping down her milk. He chuckled. It felt like he had a little sister seeing her drink the milk and having an after milk mustache. She wiped her lips with her sleeves and turned around to face her cousin. Luka was making sandwiches and packing them in a basket.

Ia got up and walked to her room to get her things packed. Gakupo sat still keeping his eyes on his newpaper. Until he heard a crash sounds. He pinched his nose bridge and sighed, "Every Saturday morning! Why do you live near noisy people?"

"Relax honey, it's just the Kagamine," Luka continued, "they are just teens, remember?"

"Just teens, come on. Your cousin doesn't act like that. She seems more…. civil," he chuckled.

Luka giggled putting the sandwich in a plastic bag and went to the fridge. She opened it and grabbed several drinks. Then she walked back to the basket and put the beverages and food in it.

She replied, "Nah, wait until she opens up to you or snap. Also about tonight…." "Hmm" "I'm going out with Meiko again."

He slouched back into his seat. He hated Meiko so much. She was a huge alcoholic. They dated once in high school and it had left many battle scars. He didn't want to think about his past with Meiko. Right now he was happy. He's happy with Luka. He had met her in their first year of college and since then they've been dating. He was happy with what he had now, something that he didn't have with Meiko. Even today she still tortures the poor fellow behind Luka's sweet and innocent back.

Ia came out with her guitar in a guitar case strapped to her back. She looked at the couple and turned away to find a blanket for them to sit down when they're on their picnic. Luka smiled seeing Ia a little more active than she was yesterday. Maybe it was because she was exhausted with unpacking her belongings yesterday since she just arrived that day.

Luka grabbed her keys and walked out with Gakupo by her side. She locked the door and was searching for her cousin. Ia was already out waiting downstairs in front of the apartment building holding the blanket. She turned around and waved to her cousin.

Luka and Gakupo waved back at her. They both smile at the teenager enthusiastic emotion. While walking down the stairs something pushed Gakupo down causing him to tumble half way down the stairs.

"Gakupo," Luka shouted concern which caused Ia to come running towards them.

He got up chuckling and looked up at the two concerned girls. Then he looked up at the stairs and saw two blondes laughing. He had it with those teenagers and he got up and marched up the stairs. The two siblings looked at each other at awed and then back at the purple head stomping up the stairs. They heard screaming and laughter.

All of a sudden there was a huge force on Luka and Ia causing them both to fall down on the dirt. Luckily for Ia, she didn't had her guitar strapped to her back. She groaned to the pain and felt something moving on top of her. She heard Gakupo screaming.

"Luka! Ia! Are you alright?" his voice rang in her head.

"Hey! Are you okay?" a girl's voice called out.

"Of course they're not okay," a male voice called out, "we landed on them."

Luka sat up and touched her head. She stared at the two blondes with a frown on her face. Thye chuckled and scratched the back of their heads while getting off of the two siblings that they were on top of. Ia struggled to her feet and looked at the two blondes. They were identical, but yet not.

_Twins? They gotta be twins. _Ia thought ran on, until they circled around her like a vulture. She watched them carefully. They were several inches shorter than her. _Is there something weird about me? _She kept her focus on the two beings.

"Stop circling her like she's some food," Gakupo shouted frustrated.

They eyed the man and place their hands on their hips. Right there, they stuck their tongue out at the man. They glance back at Ia, who was now grabbing the dropped picnic sheet and walking to get her guitar.

"Is she the cousin that-," "Is living with you, Luka-nee?" Luka smiled at the twins and nodded.

"Ia! Come here," she waved to the teenage girl, who just shrugged her shoulders and return by her cousin side. "These are the Kagamine twins. Our neighbors' kids, which is Rin..." She pointed at the female who threw a peace sign to Ia face. "And that's Len…" He gave her a wink that made her want to run for her life. "And you guys this is Ia."

The strawberry blonde bowed her head in politeness. Gakupo decided to cut introductions early to get away from the little devils. He sighed and looked at Ia who seem nervous. She looked like she was going to break any moment. Well that's what he thought. To Ia, she wanted more to go to the park and eat her sandwich then play her guitar.

"Well we got to be going! BYE!" Gakupo shouted dragging Luka who was about to strike more conversations with the twins. Ia scurried right behind them and glanced back to see the twins waving to them. She smiled and waved back to them and ran to be by the couple sides.

In ten minutes, they had finally reached the school. It seem bigger compare to her previous high school. She stood there looking at the building admiring how different and new it was for her. Gakupo and Luka intertwined their hands together while watching her get use to the new atmosphere. She looked like a kid looking at an amusement park. Gakupo was carrying her guitar over his shoulders so she could roam around freely. They giggled at the sight of her until someone crashed into her with their bike. Their mouth dropped open.

_Do I have a tendency for bad luck or what today!? I wanna just kill this jerk who just crashed into me! That's it! I'm losing my cool! _She thought while groaning and shaking her head. She snapped when she felt a hand groping her chest.

"Watch where you're grabbing me, perv," she screamed and tried kicking the person off her.

Gakupo and Luka ran beside each other to her aid and spotted a blonde hair teenage boy on top of the teenage girl in between her legs and one hand on one of her breast while she's trying to kicking him off. The purpled hair man grabbed the boy and pulled him to the feet while the pinkette helped the girl up.

When Ia saw who he was, she tried to jump on him to attack. Gakupo luckily grabbed her and swing her over his other shoulder that wasn't occupied. The boy grinned at her which made her angrier.

"Let me down! I'm going to kill him," she said pounding on Gakupo's back. The purple hair showed no sign of struggle and pain and shook his head. Luka sighed. Her cousin just snapped and it was just her second day in this new city.

"Last time I check you were in my way, sweety," the blonde smirked.

"Don't call me that, you punk," she screamed almost making her cousin's boyfriend deaf.

Luka chuckled nervously and signaled Gakupo to take Ia and run tothe park while she settle business with this teenager. He took notice and ran towards carrying both the guitar and a shouting Ia over his shoulders. Luka sighed and pinched her nose bridge. Then she turns to the blonde with an angry face and places her hands on her hips. One of her eyebrows arched up expecting something from him.

"What?" he asked staring at the figures that is slowly fading away. She started tapping one of her foot impatiently.

"Tch, you're just pissing me off," he said turning around but was stop when Luka grabbed his shoulder.

She glared at him sternly, "Yohioloid, don't give my cousin a tough time in school. The last thing I want is her near you."

He chuckled, "So that feisty girl is Ia. Guess I'll have fun with her and make her scream my name all night."

He shook her hand off his shoulder and walked away causing her to walk after and screaming.

"I said leave her alone not have fun with her! Don't make me tell your dad!" she shouted.

He just waved her off and replied, "Bye grandma!"

She bawled her hands into a fist and turned to run after her boyfriend and her screaming cousin. There was no way Ia is going to fall into that idiot trap like most girls in this high school. _I won't let him win! With Ia first impression of him, she'll surely kill him the first day when she arrives school. No scratch that! She'll kill him once she finds out that he's the Kagamine twins' older step brother!_


	2. Chapter 2 Tori no Uta

****Update**

**Sorry, this is my first fanfiction ever. *bows* So I'm a newbie. Sorry for my mistakes if I made any, hopefully you past them easily.**

**Also I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. The characters rightfully belong to Crypton. I think that's what it's but yeah. **

**Sorry again. Hopefully you enjoyed my revised version of chapter 2 because I mixed Neru up with Lily! I apologize! I'm so sorry.**

**~~~IA's PoV~~~**

I strum on my guitar trying to make a tune out. It took awhile for Luka-nee and Gakupo-nii to calm me down but hey no one should touch me provocatively. If I ever see that guy again, I'll make sure he'll be a dead man. Right now we're at the park. It's very peaceful compared to the busy city I lived in.

I couldn't go any where at all when I was in the city. It was tough being a star's child. Everyone knew who I was because I'm the daughter of the famous singer Lia. My mom is a famous singer throughout Japan. Yesterday, I was shipped off to stay with my cousin Luka in the countryside while my parents deal with their divorcement.

Ah! I got a perfect song to play. I looked at the sky and started playing a song that my mom sings. Without noticing I started singing the lyrics.

( watch?v=GjQoiitTnWA)

_We watched the fading vapor trails__  
They were so dazzling, I ran away- I was always weak__  
I let go, frustrated by the fact__  
That I couldn't stay unchanged since that day__  
Couldn't stay unchanged forever_

I felt the breeze picked up and it felt nice against my face. This song brings back many good memories. I started tapping my foot to the rhythm as I sing.

_That bird still can't fly well__  
But someday she will know the feeling of cutting through the wind__  
The place she can't reach is still there in the distance__  
She gazes at it, keeping her wish to herself_

I felt eyes staring at me. Back then I would've stop but now it felt good to let people hear me sing and play a song for them. I looked back at my cousin and her boyfriend. They were lying down. Luka-nee used Gakupo-nii's chest as a pillow while he used his arms as a head rest. They both had their eyes closed taking in my song, I think.

_Children walk along the summer railway tracks__  
Exposing their bare feet to the blowing wind__  
We place in the distance the days of our childhood__  
We place in our hands hope that springs forth_

I notice a lot of children gathered around me. They were laughing and smiling. Jeez, this feels so much better than Tokyo. Every time I played on the streets people would make me stop and answer their questions or paparazzi would steal pictures of me. This is so totally nice!

_Chasing, chasing the fading vapor trails__  
It hasn't changed since the day we crossed that hill, and never will__  
So that we will always have it,__  
We'll guard the strength of a sea god, surely_

"ZzZzZzZ…"

Eh? I stopped playing the song when I heard snoring. I looked around only to see it was the couple that was beside me. I laughed at their site. They were snoring very loud and had their mouth wide open. I shook my head and put a finger to my lips to keep the children quiet. I whispered to them to go back to their parents.

They all whimpered and sniffled walking back to their parents. I got up and packed my guitar and set it right beside Gakupo-nii. I pushed my bangs out of my face. It wouldn't kill if I stroll around the town, will it? Luka-nee has my cell number so it'll be alright.

I walked away from the sleeping couple and went across the park to find myself in a cool outdoor outlet. They were selling many things from clothes to food. I looked around and found myself in front of an ice cream stand ordering a vanilla ice cream. The people here seem so nice. I walked away and was stopped by a male's voice.

"Excuse me, miss," a guy voice called out. I turned around to see a tall blue haired teenager looking down at me.

I looked at him and asked, "What is it?"

He grabbed my hand which caused me to jump back. _Oh god! Don't tell me he's a rapist that kidnaps young girls by making him seem like he need or have something from them! I gotta run!_ All of a sudden he slid something in my hand. _Huh? _It was my lucky pink sakura kitten cellphone charm.

"You dropped it near the ice cream stand," he chuckled scratching the back of his head.

I looked at him in awe. _Ia that is the stupidest thing you ever thought! There is no way a guy would kidnap a girl in public with a huge crowd around them. Haha! I'm just an idiot. I should do something or I look more like a stupid idiot. _I smiled and bowed my head.

I replied, "Thank you so much."

I heard several voices. Two I recognize was Rin and Len, my cousin's neighbor's kids. I looked up to see a group around him. There was a teal haired girl with twin tails smiling at me. Beside her was a blonde haired girl with her hair tied in a side ponytail. I spotted a pinkette boy and besides him were the twins. Rin and Len noticed me and ran to tackle me to the ground but I dodged them. Not only am I a guitarist, I was also the star pupil of my basketball team at my old high school. They pouted seeing that I dodged their attack.

"Ia-chan! Come on! Don't you want some love," Rin whimpered. I shook my head and pulled my cell to see what time it was. _Crap it's past five. I should get going! _I was about to run until Len grabbed my shirt's collar.

He whined, "You should hang out with us, we're going to some party held by SeeU."

"Not interested… Party... me… never," I was choking the words out. _Is this dude trying to choke me to death? I want to turn around and strangle him but then I already loss my cool with the other blonde dude. _I kept struggling which caused the younger twin to not let me go. Then I felt like a weight was lifted and I flung forward.

"Len, if she doesn't want to come she doesn't need to," the pink haired teen glance at me and stared back at the younger twin, who had his hands on his hip._ Finally a angel from god answered my prayers! Yay!_

He reached his left hand out, "The name is VY2 Yuuma, nice to meet ya` Ia."

I just stared at his hand and looked up at him. Then I took it and shook it. All of a sudden they all introduce themselves to me. The teal haired girl ran and hugged me. It gave me no time to dodge the sudden movement. I stumbled backwards.

"I'm Hatsune Miku," she giggled. The blonde haired girl hugging Len and pushing Rin out of the way shouted, "I'm Akita Neru! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

_Gah! Can these people be any louder? I want to leave. _The bluenette chuckled at his friends' wild act. I just stood there watching them. I pulled my cell out again to see what time it was. It was a quarter past 5.

"Shion Kaito," he said softly. I looked up with a questioning look. "That's my name. Shion Kaito."

I nodded, "It's nice to meet you all but I have to go. Bye"

I bowed in respect and turned around to walk away just to crash into someone. _Damn it! Not again! Why do I keep doing this?_

"I'm so sor-," I looked up and started walking backward slowly.

"Yohioloid-nii you're late," Rin screamed and hugged him.

_Ahahaha. I think I'm going to turn around and run. Count to 3. 1. 2. 3. Run! _I turned to run but was pulled into someone's arm. I started trying to pry their arms off my waist but their strength was too strong. All of a sudden I felt a nip on my ear.

"Let me go," I squealed and felt his tongue licking my ear and then he kept nibbling on it.

_I'm going to kill this guy! Wait, is it getting hot? I feel warm. Maybe it's the weather. _Suddenly I felt his hand went off my waist. I turned around to see him smirking and licking his lip.

"Ia was it? I'm Yohi- OWW!" he scrunched down holding his groin in pain. I just kicked him at the nuts with my knee. _God! I could still feel it on my knee. When I get home I'm going to take a long bath trying to disinfect my knee and ear! _I look down at him as he glared at me with deep pain. I felt a grin tugged on my face and walked away.

**~~~Normal View~~~**

Ia walked away leaving the blonde teenager on the ground in scrutinizing pain. The group of teenagers walked to him. They were laughing at him seeing that he deserve it for pulling that move on Ia.

"Man, she's different from Luka-nee," exclaimed Len clapping his hand and laughing at his stepbrother.

"Megurine-san? She's related to her?" Miku asked curiously hugging Kaito's arm.

The twins nodded. They laughed and high fived each other. Yuuma was helping up Yohioloid. Neru just sighed and looked at her watch.

"She's her cousin, supposedly she moved from Tokyo because her parents are getting a divorce," Rin put a finger on her bottom lip and grinned.

Yohioloid flinched to the word divorce. He hated that word more than anything. He walked away from the pinkette and nuzzled his little stepsister's head with his hand. She jumped backward and hid behind Yuuma and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Are you coming with us to SeeU's party?" asked Len crossing his arms. He noticed Neru is tapping her foot impatiently and wants to hurry up to the party.

Yohioloid shook his head, "Nah, I think I'll go home. Your mom and my dad aren't gonna be home tonight so I'll just kick it there. Thanks VY2. See ya." He walked away from the group who was walking the opposite way from him.

_That girl is too interesting. Why should I leave her? I want to take it to the next level. _He shook his head and chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3 Night Tales Deceive

**YAY!** Another update! Phew! *bows* I'm satisfied with this chapter I read it like 5 times to see if there were any mistakes! Thank you for patiently waiting.

**Ia**: Please make a review! The author of this fanfiction is crying in her hamster corner.

**Yohioloid**: Yeah! Anyway she doesn't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owner.

**xxdragonxgurlxx:** I'm so lucky I have you guys!

**~~~~NORMAL VIEW~~~~~**

After nearly thirty minute of scolding, Ia sat on the couch of their apartment. Luka and Ia left the park leaving Gakupo to go back to his home. She sat their quietly as she could hear her cousin rummage through her room for an outfit. Luka was going to hang out with some of her girlfriends from college. Ia was getting bored and started observing the place.

She looked around the living room and notice there was a back door. _Hmm, I guess that must be the balcony. That seems nice if I want to play my guitar outside. _She smiled looking around. There was a flat screen hung up on the wall over a library of books. A coffee table was set in front of the couch. Before further examination, Luka was rushing out of her room with a pile of clothes.

She screamed in excitement, "Since we're both girls, you have to help me out with my outfit!"

Ia turned around on the couch to nod at her cousin.

"So where are you going?" the teenager asked innocently.

Luka replied with a big grin, "We're going to a new club that just open. It'll be just us girls."

Ia shrugged her shoulders and smirked at her cousin, "So Gakupo-nii doesn't know."

Luka shook her head and was looking through the pile of clothes. She grabbed a pink frilly dress and showed it to Ia. In response the teen stuck her tongue out. _That's a no then. _She threw it to the side and grabbed another dress with pink floral which caused Ia to gag. Luka laughed and threw it to the side with the other dress. She grabbed black lacy dress that was strapless. Ia stared at her.

"Is that a no or a yes?"

"It's a yes, but how come you have a dress like that?"

"How come I can't have it?"

"It's not like you but it'll make you look hot."

Luka grinned. She grabbed all of the clothes and ran back to her room. Ia walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a juice box from the fridge. She walked back while poking the straw into the box.

Sudden there was a knock on the front door before her lip touch the straw. She walked towards the door and opened it only to slam it shut. She stood there frozen. _EH!? Why is he here? _There was knocking again. She jumped back and slowly backed away. _Wait a minute, Rin said 'nii' after his name. Don't tell me. No! _

"Open the door Ia," Luka screamed from the bathroom.

The teenage girl cursed to herself and slowly opened the door. There the blonde headed boy stood with his arms crossed and a big grin on his face. She gave him a blank stare and was about to shut the door on his face again until he stopped her.

"You're pretty quick aren't you," he chuckled.

She smiled and acted innocently, "Of course, Mister who grabs girls' boobs when I crash them during my bike ride."

He laughed at her response causing her to push all her weight on the door. She leaned on the door trying to push it close. With his strength he wouldn't allow her to close it at all.

After a while she gave up and walked out door closing it leaving it slightly open. She looked straight at him.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" he smirked.

Ia grinned, "Not unless you want me to kick you again."

He glared down at her and noticed she was holding a juice box. He thought of an idea that he could use with that. She just stared at him and followed his eyes to her juice.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You've been staring right down at my juice, baka!"

"So…"

"You're a sadist…" she tilted her head in an innocent way.

"What? Fuck NO!"

She pushed the drink to his face. He looked at her confused.

"Since you've been staring at the drink you can have it," she said out of malice.

When he took the drink, she pulled her hand quickly away from the drink. He glared at her for a moment then at the juice.

"Relax dork. I didn't drink it yet," she coughed looking at the floor.

He smirked and 'accidently' squeezed the drink causing it to spill all over Ia. The strawberry pink haired girl looked up shocked. Yohioloid gasped in surprise to make it look like an accident. He put his hands on both her shoulders.

He asked, "Are you alright?"

Ia nodded. _I hate my life! Why did juice have to be spilt on me? And in front of this pervert, too! _She noticed that he had her shoulder in his hands. Her eyes widened and she jumped back causing herself to fall pushing the door open.

"Kyaaa," she screamed and fell flat on her back and she notices a heavy weight on top of her.

She didn't notice her eyes were close until she opened her eyes to meet with red eyes. She laid there frozen. He was red. _This is the first time a girl made me look like an idiot! _He was furious at himself and at her. He felt her breathe on his necks and he shivered.

"What the fuck! Why did you pull me with you?" he yelled getting on his knees.

She sighed, "Can you completely get off of me or Luka-"

They heard a scream above them. There Luka stood in the dress Ia picked out with black wedges and mouth open wide. _Oh no! I can't believe what I'm seeing. Ia on the floor wet and Yohioloid on top of her red. I'm going to kill him!_

He quickly got up and helped Ia up by grabbing her wrist. She flinched at how rough he was by grabbing her and pulling her up. He didn't let her wrist go though.

"Relax, juice just fell on her and she was surprised and fell down pulling me with her," he smirked gripping her tighter.

She winced from the pain. Luka glares at him and glance at Ia, who was trying to pry his hands of her wrist. He finally noticed that he was holding her wrist and suddenly jerked his hands away from her wrist. _Why the hell was I holding her? _

"It's nothing, Luka-nee. I accidently didn't mean to pull him in the apartment," she chuckled.

Luka nodded and glared back at the blonde headed boy in her home. He just sighed and shook his head. She saw the juice box in his hand.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?

"Did what?" his eyebrow rose.

"Spilling it on her and making it seem like it was on accident," she smirked.

Ia turned red and glared at him. He gave her with an innocent look. At the moment she kicked him at the groin again and she ran to her room. Luka gasped and was on the brink laughter. He sat there on the floor cuffing his groin in pain.

"I'm so glad I'm related to her," she giggled and helping Yohioloid out the door.

"Does… she like… kicking… guys in the… balls?" he huffed out in pain.

Luka nodded, "You'll be able to walk back next door. Just be glad she didn't rip them off. I could call her to do that"

His eyes widened. He hurriedly walked back to his apartment room. She laughed at him and walked out.

She shouted back into the apartment, "I'll be back by 12, so eat dinner without me."

Ia walked out her with a pair of clothes and a towel. She blew a kiss to her cousin and waved. Luka did the same but without the wave. She shut the door and locked it leaving the teen alone in the apartment.

The strawberry blonde looked up at the clock it was a quarter before 7. She sighed and ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

**~~~~YOHIOLOID'S FOCUS~~~~**

Yohioloid sat on the couch watching television. He just got out the shower and was wearing a white t-shirt and black basketball shorts. He was bored flipping through the channels. All of a sudden his cell was ringing. He picked it up.

"Yo."

"**Onii-chan! You should've come to the party! It's like AMAZING!**".

All of a sudden he heard the water running next door. _Guest the chick is showering. _He sighed. The music was really loud and he heard cheering in the background of the cell.

"Why the fuck did you call me, Rin?" he barked.

"**You're missing out! A lot of girls had been asking about you!**"

He grinned and chuckled, "Tell them I'm busy with another girl. Talk to you later."

"**But- W-wait!"**

He hung up the phone and sighed. He can't wait to claim Ia as for himself. _But how long will that be? She's stubborn unlike all the other girls I know. _He threw the remote on the couch and walked in the kitchen.

**~~~~IA'S FOCUS~~~~**

The strawberry pinkette grabbed her pink black polka dots panties and slid it on and slid on her white board shorts and a black tank top. She decided since it was night, not anyone would see her without her bra. She gently brushed her hair and smiled to herself in the mirror.

After pampering herself, she skipped to the kitchen. Luka had left her several pizza slices on the table to warm up for herself. She popped in the microwave and while they were warming up she walked towards her room.

_At last I have some time for myself to play my guitar and maybe sing my songs. Oh! And I could do that all on that balcony! Yay! _She grabbed her guitar and her notebook.

_**DING! DING!**_

She placed her things in the living room and grabbed the pizza slices to sit at the dining table. It felt so alone without Luka, but she was use to this. Her mom and dad would always leave home for a few days and never come back. That's why she agreed to live with Luka easily.

Without noticing she finished her dinner. _That's weird? I guess I'm in deep thoughts_. She went to the sink and washed her dish. After done cleaning, she walked back to the living room and grabbed her things. She stared at the balcony door for awhile.

_Come Ia! Don't be a chicken! Wait, what I called myself? _She was mentally slapping herself and gotten the courage to slide the door open.

There were two chairs out there with a round small table. She sat her notebook on the table and left her guitar on the chair to search for the light switch. When she found it and turned it on she walked back out to sit on the chair.

She looked at the night sky. It was full of stars. The moon was shape as a crescent. All of a sudden she thought of a song and flipped through her notebook page to it. It felt perfect to sing this song in this beautiful night. She started tuning her guitar to make it sound perfect.

After it sound right she started strumming a rhythm. She smiled and started singing.

( watch?v=wPxF6hxcvYM)

_A floating, bebop sensation, as the night diffuses my reflection__  
__Shining with the two-beat - I guess I can complain sometimes, huh?__  
__Hey, can I talk for a bit? It's about some stupid, hurtful habits,__  
__But I can't keep still anymore - it's just a short tale; you up for one?_

She focused singing and playing her guitar that she didn't notice Yohioloid was right on the other balcony. He was leaning on the balcony, hands down clinging to the small wall so he won't fall backward towards his death. He stood there listening and staring at her.

_Well, I guess I'll get talking. There's something unique, unusual about me;__  
__I've disguised it as common, but it's always troubled me__  
__One day - feels about ten years ago - a "monster" spoke to me,__  
__Gulped down my heart, and said "Keep on lying!"__  
__Since then, I've been a true liar,__  
__Nothing and no one I couldn't fool__  
__I guess I've been reduced to a "monster"…__  
__…Hey, sorry! Don't cry, now! It's all just a tall tale, okay?__  
_

Yohioloid smiled. _So she's these types of girls, figures. I've never dealt with musicians nor should I say guitarists in my life. She's very interesting._

_Oh my, dirty! So disgraceful! I falsify it all;__  
__So I say - but doesn't this truth seem a little uncanny?__  
__I'm deceiving, turn the other way as the lies pile on;__  
__Once again, I sneer at the tedium…_"Hey are you done yet?" he coughed.

She jumped in surprise causing herself to lean back making the chair fall back with her and her guitar. She held the guitar high and accepted the pain. _OWW! That fucken hurts so much! I'm glad I could save you my baby._

The teenage boy jumped over from his balcony to her balcony. He saw the guitar was held up in the air while her legs dangled off the chair.

"Are you alright?"

"Nah, I'm fine since I just landed straight on my back again," she growled in pain.

He held his hand. Instead of receiving her hand, he received her guitar. He looked at her dumbfounded. _What the hell I'm supposed to do with this thing? Throw it over the balcony? _

"Put it someplace where it won't get hurt, it's my baby."

He was about to burst into laughter but decided not to in case she kicked his balls again. He placed her 'baby' at the corner and helped her up. When she finally stood up, he observed her clothing. _Damn, she looks hot! Why won't she wear stuff like this out? Wait she's not wearing any-!_

Ia dusted her self and looked at the blonde boy who surprised her. She glared at him with her blue eyes. He quickly looked away seeing how she's staring at him.

"Don't ever! I mean ever freak me out while I'm playing my guitar," she snarled.

He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

_Look away, dude. I can't feel arouse right now. She's still fully clothed; it's just her fucken breast. Damn it! _He coughed while staring right at her chest. She followed his gaze and screamed.

"You are a sadist! You pervert!"

She crossed her arms over her chest. He laughed and walked towards her.

"Gosh, if you didn't have to wear such explicit clothing I wouldn't have to do this," he smirked.

He was right in front of her. She was ready to kick him at the same spot until he pinned her on the wall.

"I'll make this quick…"


	4. Chapter 4 Accident in Class

**Hiya! Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy playing Aion. I know I'm such a nerd. WAHHH! I've blame my brother-in-law.**

**Ia: Baka! Why didn't you focus on us? Instead you were fighting monsters on a game!**

**xxdragonxgurlxx: Gee~ thanks Ia!**

**Yohioloid: Leave her be. She already admit she's a nerd. Anyway everything belongs their rightful owners.**

**xxdragonxgurlxx: I love you Yohioloid!**

**Yohioloid: Yeah yeah whatever!**

"This is Ia Lia. She's a transfer student from Tokyo; please help her around the school."

I glance up to look at my classmates. There's Miku and that Neru girl. They were waving at me, well actually Miku. She had an innocent smile upon her face. I gave her a weak smile in return. She was so happy and cheerful when she saw my smile.

All of sudden the classroom door was slammed open and I was smashed on to the floor. I heard gasps and chairs sliding. I didn't realize it but I had my eyes shut, must have been the impact.

"OH MY GOD, Nii-chan!" I heard Miku screamed.

I open my eyes to see- Holy Shit! Miku has a twin brother? Then again I barely know the teal haired girl. He's so… like… Miku. I saw VY2 Yuuma to the side. He had a horror look on his face like the one when you watch a scary ass movie. What was he looking at?

I looked at the teal haired dude that was on top of me. Then it hit me. I had my leg spread wide enough for him to be in between them and my knees were bucked to the side of his waist. His arm was around my neck trying to break my fall I guess. Not only that my white and pink striped panties were showing. It looked like a scene that we were about to make love.

I heard clicking sounds and turned my head to the side. My classmates had their phone out taking pictures of us. NO! Oh GOD! Why? I don't know this dude let alone I just barely met him!

Teal head slide his arms off me and grabbed my upper arm to pull me up off the ground. He glared at the class who quickly put their cell away. Even my homeroom teacher looked as if he just shitted himself. I felt sorry for him, but I felt scared myself, if this guy could make a teacher frightened then that's not a good sign. Am I right?

"Erase the entire pictures. If I see it around the school, I'm coming for all of you," he scoffed.

I felt a shiver ran down my spine and the stupid memories of Saturday night flow through my head.

"_Gosh, if you didn't have to wear such explicit clothing I wouldn't have to do this," he smirked._

_He was right in front of her. She was ready to kick him at the same spot until he pinned her on the wall. _

"_I'll make this quick…"_

"_Let me go you son of a-"_

_Her lips were claimed by his. Her eyes widened and she was struggling against him. He pulled her head closer deepening the kiss. She clenched her eyes shut trying to pull her senses together. _

_He pushed her against the wall making her gasp into the kiss letting him slip his tongue in her mouth. She started screaming into the kiss. His tongue battled her tongue. He dived in her mouth deepening the kiss and claiming her mouth his. He felt her tugging his shirt._

_He smirked and pulled away from her making her whimper. Her face had a tint of pink. She was grasping for air and he loved every second of it. He brushed her hair out of her angelic face. He bent down to nibble her ear which caused her to flinch at the contact._

_Yohioloid was ready to claim her right there and then. His hands roamed over her breast. He grabbed one of her bosom which she moaned into his ear. He felt his member in pain. He started pulling her shirt up but was pushed off to stop. He growled at the sudden movement. She was panting sweating and had both hands on his chest. _

"_Why did you stop, if you were enjoying it?"_

"_I can't… No, that's not right… I __**won't **__submit to you and be your fucken toy!" she screamed. _

_She continued, "I won't be like my mom who submitted to that evil man I once called father!" _

_She was planting small, painless blows on his chest that she didn't know she was crying. She slowly fell on her knees. Yohioloid couldn't take it anymore seeing her cry. He dropped on his knees and pulled her into an embrace. _

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to," he whispered._

_Without thinking she wrapped her arms around him crying on to his chest. He held her tighter making sure she wouldn't break. When she calmed down he helped her get her things inside. _

_Ia wiped her tears away and tried smiling seeing how he was trying to cheer her up. They sat in her living room watching television with one another. She sat there in his arms with her head on his chest and fell asleep like that with the TV on. _

Why am I remembering that? I was interrogated by Luka for hours on Sunday. I told her we were just friends watching movies. We did nothing. Well that's what I told her. She kept asking why I was leaning on his chest and I replied that we watch an extremely scary movie. She didn't believe me but at least she let it go.

I turned to glance at the teal head boy but stood there frozen staring at him. He was glaring at me with his arms crossed. My eyes widened and I quickly bowed my head.

"I am so sorry!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Miku screamed, "You jerk! You should apologize to her not the other way around Mikuo!"

He smirked. I stared at Miku in terror. Please help me! I'm terrified. I don't know what to do. The way he's staring at me makes me scared. I want Yohioloid by my side right now! Wait… WHAAAAAA- what did I thought? Hell no!

"Mikuo go sit down. You're scaring little Ia," a familiar voice called out.

I looked up and saw Yohioloid at the doorway. Somehow I didn't felt scared anymore. I smiled weakly at him which in exchange give me a bright smile. He walked towards the us and patted my head.

"Man, you look terrified," he chuckled while messing my hair up then looked up at our teacher, "Yo, Hiyama Kiyoteru sensei. Roll call?"

I was pushing his hand off my head. Jerk! It took me 5 minutes to do this hairstyle and you're messing it up. I'll get you for this.

The teacher nodded, "Miss Lia… You'll sit behind Aoki and in front of Galaco."

I stared at him with a question look. Then Yohioloid shoved me to a desk. I glared at him and notice I was sitting near the window. Yay! I get to see outside at the scenery. I sat between a bluenette and a blonde with rainbow bangs. They were smiling at me.

"Hi I'm Aoki Lapis and that's Galaco," the blunette giggled.

I smiled at them, "Nice to meet you."

Galaco tapped my shoulder, "So you know Yohioloid?"

I nodded, "Neighbor of mine."

"Nice… I want to be at least one of his girlfriends or friends but he rarely notices me," she pouted.

I chuckled, "He has to notice you. Your bangs are really outgoing. No one can miss that."

Galaco giggled and so did Aoki. Throughout the class I took notes and listen to lectures. Me and Galaco along with Aoki were joking around and smiling with one another.

Yay! Lunchtime~ Eghh? Everyone stood up and ran out the door. I sat there dumbfounded. I guess I'll eat here, Luka made me a bento. I grabbed my bag and reached to grab my bento box. I looked up to see only VY2 Yuuma, Kaito, and teal head in the room.

I opened my lunchbox and grabbed my chopsticks. Sugoi! It looks so delicious. It was my favorite octo shaped sasuages with eggs and small side rice. I grabbed a piece of sausage and brought it up to my lips but had it taken from my chopsticks.

I glared up at him. He was grinning and chewing. Yeah enjoy it all you Yohioloid. I shoved him off my desk and went back to my lunch.

"How cruel Ia~ I'm hungry and I didn't eat any breakfast," he pouted getting up and sitting in Aoki's desk facing me.

"Not my problem."

"Come on pweety pweassssee! I'm hungry~ starving! I want fooooood~ "

"Okay then. Just stop with that voice," I couldn't help but laugh.

He smiled, "Alright. Let's dig in."

I burst out laughing seeing his reactions at eating Luka's food. He took the chopsticks from my hand and dig in. We took turn using the chopsticks to eat and laughed at each jokes.

"That song was nice."

I tilt my head, "Song?"

"So you sing and play the acoustic," he grinned.

I nodded and kept eating. Of course I learned to sing and played the guitar. It was expected of me since I was the daughter of Lia. Also it helped me get through the beatings I endured while Mom was on tour or when she would fight with him. It was salvation like my mom.

I notice I was staring at the food. When I looked up I saw him frowning at me. Jeez, you know how to make me feel guilty.

"Mom inspired me with music so that's why I learned. It's been my dream to make it big like her in Tokyo," I chuckled.

I threw a peace sign in his face, "I had so many interviews and companies that wanted me… but I felt like it wasn't right. If I made it big now I wouldn't graduate high school and go to college. I want a normal life."

All of a sudden I felt something behind me that I turned around to see the three guys that were in the class with us.

"I knew that the white cherry blossom head seem so familiar," Kaito smiled patting my head.

Yay! Is it pat and mess up Ia's hair day? I hate it. I stared up at him and notice Yohioloid clutching the chopsticks tightly. Okay? He hate one of them, let me guess who.

"Hi," I meekly said.

Kaito pouted, "Don't say you forgot us."

I shook my head and smiled, "You Shion-san and Yuuma-kun."

The teal head glared at me and I slowly sunk into my chair. I focus my eyes to Yohioloid mouthing the words 'Did I do something?'

He got up and smirked, "The evil looking dude is Mikuo. He's like that. Got to go, see you at home."

He patted my head. Jerk! Help me! I watched him walk out the door.

"You seem good friends with him."

I chuckled and glance at them, "Yeah, he helped me out and I guess my first friend here."

"Music."

"Huh?" I blurted out hearing Mikuo's dark and husky voice.

"You were talking about music with him. What about music?"

I chuckled and scratched the back of my head, "Yeah, we were. I play an acoustic and write songs. He heard me playing and singing."

Mikuo grinned, "Why won't you join the music club then?"

"Eh? Whaa~ "

Kaito and Yuuma smiled. No way. I don't like being in a club that has music and other people in it. Of course I like music and played basketball with a bunch of girls but come on! No way will I be able to play something for this club.

I shook my head, "No way! I can't! I'm joining basketball!"

Kaitou laughed, "There's no club for that for girls."

"I'll join soccer then!"

"It's full of capacity already," Yuuma smiled.

I groaned, "Baseball?"

Kaito grinned.

"Then American football."

"Do you like playing guy sports?" Mikuo asked.

I nodded and slammed my head down to the desk. They were cornering me! I'll get you back! I hid my face in my arms.

"Meet me after school; I wanna see what you got."

I glance up and saw only Mikuo there grinning sadistically. I shivered and threw my pencil. He dodged easily and seems so surprise.

"Don't judge me, I get piss of easily," I smirked.

Before I knew it school ended and I was packing my things. I felt a tap on my shoulder that made me look over. I saw Aoki and Galaco smiling and giggling at me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked while we walked out the door.

Aoki giggled, "You got a date with Mikuo."

My eyes widened and burst laughing. Oh god, that could be the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Wait are they serious? They have got be kidding? Do I look like I would date some scary dude?

"Let me guess, you were force by him?" Galaco smiled.

I shook my head, "It's not a date. He just… whatever… See ya tomorrow."

They smiled and wave to me. I was thinking if I should go meet up with Mikuo, but then again he didn't say where to meet up. Yay! I get to go home. As I was about to walk out the school until I was pulled by the collar and dragged away.

"Let me go or I'll scream my ass off!"

"Why are women so complicated?"

I shouted back at the familiar voice, "This is considered kidnap!"

I was dragged to a room and he closed and locks the door. This isn't a good sign. I was terrified and staring straight at the teal head. I took in the surroundings and saw it was a music room. I stood up and looked at all the instruments. There were a grand piano, violins, flutes, acoustic guitars, and many more.

"Play something."

I turned around and glared at him.

**Sorry Mikuo's fans. I wanted to make him seems so cool, mysterious, and spicy. Sorry I've been watching Shugo Chara again. Hehe. **


	5. Chapter 5 Rockbell

**Yay! Chapter 5! **

**Someone help me! I can't stop playing Aion! And school bout to start! No where was my Summer Break! Dang it!**

**Anyway hope you enjoy! Hehe!**

**Mikuo: Everything belongs to there rightful owners. **

**Yohioloid: Hey! That's my fucken job!**

**Mikuo: Who said it was your job dude?**

**Ia: Shut up already! Why are you here, Mikuo?**

**Mikuo: xxdragonxgurlxx said I could.**

**xxdragonxgurlxx: Me? I don't remember...**

**Yohioloid: Get out! You're not even a real Vocaloid. You're a gender bend. **

**Mikuo: Atleast I'm more popular than you.**

**Yohioloid: That does it! **

**Mikuo: *smirks* bring it blondie.**

**xxdragonxgurlxx: I'm going to leave! Bye Bye!**

**Ia: Me too, but first. Please review for us and for our guinea pig's house maker writer. She doesn't even have a guinea pig or any pets. Anyway bye bye!**

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

"Say what?"

"Play something," Mikuo smirked.

Ia stood frozen at her spot processing what he just commanded her to do. _There is no way I'll follow orders from you. _

"You should follow my order or else."

She cringed to those words then glared at him. He was grinning at her. _I won't give in just because of you threatening me. You Jerk! _

He smirked, "Tick tock, tick tock. Time is wasting princess."

"Don't call me that and why should I? You practically dragged me here out of my own will."

He frowned and shook his head. She sighed and looked out the window then the clock. It was a quarter before 4. _I don't have time. I have to shop for Luka, but this jerk is ruining my plan. _

"Listen dude," she jabbed his shoulder, "I don't have time and playing it by force is not my thing."

She reached for the door but was grabbed by the wrist and was dragged to a chair. He picked up an acoustic guitar and gave it to her while dragging a chair and placing it right in front of her. Ia looked at the instrument in her hands and sighed. She glances up at him to see him grinning in front of her on the chair.

"One song, is that right?"

He nodded and leaned in placing his elbows on his legs and face in his hands. The pale pink cherry blossom hesitated playing the instrument. She was thinking of what to play or sing. Then a song popped in her head and she smiled causing the boy in front of her to stare at her curiously. She started fixing the tune and strumming the guitar to find the right tune. Once she found it she started making a rhythm.

She smiled at herself. _Alright you got this girl! Just picture yourself in the park playing for other people just not for some stupid club. Easy and steady, just don't mess up. _

Without realizing it she started singing.

watch?v=NtWsx1h0XPo

_If you notice and look around the town is actually breathing_

_Papa and mama always fighting seems to be an everyday routine_

_Walking and talking with others to school, isn't my idea of fun_

_Sometimes rocks are thrown my way, so tagging behind, I'll just run, run, run_

_Classes are so boring; I sneak out at noon everyday_

_Anxiously like snoring, the blustery breeze blows my way_

Memories of Tokyo starting flooding back to her. She smiled at all the good memories. All the Happy memories she had with her mom and life in Tokyo before she moved here.

If a world without me exists, a spinning parallel dimension all the same

_This burning shell makes me listless,_

_so leave it for a town with an unknown name_

_The sights I see, the scents I smell, the sounds I hear and taste as well_

_I thought they'd be the same by now, but if they're not, please explain how!_

_Even though I'm old enough to stand, she still pets me with her hand_

_It's not exactly what I prefer, but I would like some snacks from her_

Her smile widened remembering how her mother always treated her like a cat or a kid. Every time her mother went on tour, when ever she came back, Ia would always receive a kind pat on her head with snacks and a gift from the tour.

_Napping beside my mama dear, fast asleep as I can hear_

_Dreaming everyone disappeared, with a start, I wake up full of fear_

_Feeling uneasy, I shake her cause I'm about to cry_

_She's hot and her breathing, is strained but I do not know why_

_Can anybody hear my voice? I cannot hear even one word in return_

_"Help!", I find myself running outside,_

_but no one cares or is aware how will they learn?_

_These hands of mine I cannot use, he glares at me, not amused_

_I look in his eyes and they're pretty clear, he's telling me "you're not wanted here"_

Sadness started dwelling up inside of her. Her father images kept on flashing in her head but she refused to stop playing. Mikuo took notice of this. _Why does she look so pain right now?_

_All these emotions which cause me pain, I bundle them up and cast them away_

_Into the orange and violet sky, the rain lifts, leave myself behind_

_I dash off as the rain dissipates, a fur covered cat at any rate_

_Spilled milk always makes a mess, but crying over it is so useless_

_The sights I see, the scents I smell, the sounds I hear and taste as well_

_This new town is sort of chilly, but that's just fine with me_

_Hey, what is your name? Do you have any friends with whom you play_

_Do you have a family? Well.. I guess I'll let you walk with me_

_These hands of mine I cannot use, are stroked by yours so warm and true_

_I told myself that I'd never cry, but that's not true so hold me tight_

_Please hold me tight..._

Ia accidently bit her tongue and dropped the guitar to cover her mouth. _ It hurts. I feel like crying. _She glanced up to a laughing teal head teenager. She punched his shoulder which made him fall down.

"Derk! Tis weely hurls ya woo!" she shouted covering her mouth.

He got up laughing and patted her head, "not bad shorty."

Her face flushed red in anger. She quickly grabbed the guitar to set it back on the stand then grabbed her bag which was on the floor. Mikuo grabbed his bag and followed the pale pink headed girl out the door.

**~~~~Somewhere else in the School~~~~**

While having his arms clung over two girls' shoulder, Yohioloid spotted Ia exiting out the music room and was about to call out to her until he saw Mikuo exiting out with her. He suddenly pulled his arms off the giggling girls to clench his fists.

_Why the fuck is she with him? Not only that they were in a room together by themselves, I bet. I won't let him have- Fuck no! Huh? What the fuck? Why the hell do I give a damn 'bout her?_

One of the girls tugged on his sleeves and giggled, "What's the matter baby?"

He shrugged her off and replied, "Nothing lets just go to my place."

They nodded hugging his arms once again and exiting the school.

**~~~~Ia's POV~~~~**

"Stop following me you freak!" I screamed.

He smirked, "Nah, I'll follow you until you joined the club."

Never in my life have I met a guy more stubborn than this dude! I want to break his neck. And here we are at the super market shopping while he's tailing my ass. Why? I want to play a sport not play music for a club.

I spotted him staring at some vegetable and observing it really well. I walked towards him to see what he was staring. WHOA! It's leeks and they're on sell today! Jackpot!

I grabbed about two bags of leeks to observe them then put them in the basket. I glance back at the teal head, which was still in a trance. Hey, he's kind of cute like that, but still scary. I think I'll be able to make an escape from his wrath. Muahaha! Did I just laugh like that in my head?

Quickly, I walked towards the register and checked my things out before he notice I was missing. Once I exited the super market my luck turned down. He was right in front of the store waiting for me eating a taiyaki. That creeper!

"Damn it I thought I lost you!"

He shrugged his shoulders and glared at me, "Trying to escape? It won't work."

"Jeez, I just wanted a normal day at my new school but I get a bad boy following me. Why do you hate me god?"

"Most girls always fantasize having a bad boy following them."

"I think I almost vomit," I said gagging.

"Ia, is that you?" I quickly turned around and saw my best friend from Tokyo.

I smiled, "No way! Is that you Miki?"

"Oh my god! I never expected you here! I thought you made it big in Tokyo!"

I shook my head and chuckled, "I turned it down… People will think they'll only accept me because of my mom."

Miki nodded and glance at something behind me. Was there something behind me? I don't remember.

"Was I interrupting your date Ia?" she giggled.

Oh crap! I forgot about teal head! I turned around slowly and saw him glaring at me. Hehe oops! He had his arms crossed and he looked impatient.

"N-no it's no-" "Yeah, you're kinda are. She promised me that tonight she'll give me her full attention without worrying 'bout her music club."

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?" Miki and I said in unison.

Miki looked at me, "I thought you hate the music club."

I nodded and glared at the boy, "I'm not in it nor am I on a date with this sky head!"

Miki laughed that made her fell on her knees, "This is just so much like a shoujo anime!"

I fixated my glare on Mikuo and saw his smirk. Man do I really wanna smack the smirk off his face. Jeez. I heard my cell rang and quickly I picked my cell up with my free hand.

"Hello?"

"**Ia is this you?"**

I froze. I recognize the voice. How the hell did he have my number? I changed my numbers so many times but he keeps on finding it. Somehow I felt tears dwelling up and I know Miki noticed and knew who it was.

"**Sweetie, are you there?"**


	6. Chapter 6 Rolling Girl

**Hehe, I stayed until four to write this chapter. Throughout the whole day I was writing and playing Aion. Yay for chapter 6!**

**Yohioloid: Everything belongs to their rightful owner.**

**xxdragonxgurlxx: What the hell happened to you?**

**Yohioloid: *mutters* stupid Mikuo...**

**Ia: Oh that's why Mikuo was at the hospital...**

**xxdragonxgurlxx: Okay? This chapter have semi-violence... and stuff... Hehe..**

**Ia: Thanks for the reviews! We're really grateful for it. Vi always reply so check your inboxes! **

**~~~~Ia's POV~~~~**

I dropped my cell and ran and ran. No he can't be here! He can't! Why can't he leave me alone? Someone I'm begging please, please help me. My sight was getting blurry and I could barely breathe. I want to go to Luka-nee right now. I don't want him to find me. I stopped in front of a mini market that was in front of the park way that I took home.

To my surprise I look like shit when I saw my reflection on the window. I used my sleeves to wipe my tears away and walked in the store. I felt thirsty and eyes following me but I shrugged them off. I searched the aisles for a drink still sniffling.

I froze when I saw him. He was in the aisle looking at condom boxes and observing them in public! What the hell? Quick turn around and he won't see you. I turned around to hear a whiny girl's voice.

"Yohioloid, come on! We should really get going. I can't wait to have you in me."

Ew! Sheesh, you're in public. Can you be any louder you stupid idiot? I feel sick in the stomach now. I slowly started walking around until I saw Mikuo. Man does he look exhausted. He's breathing hard too.

"Hey, are you alright? You ran so fast that you forgot the groceries."

I sniffled, "T-thanks, sorry."

I grabbed the bags from him. All of a sudden he gave me a pat on the head and pulled me into a hug. What the? Why is he doing this? I tried prying out of his embrace but he held a tight grip on me.

"It's alright to cry, ya know? Even if I look mean, I'm still a good guy at heart."

I felt sadness dwelled up within me. Why do I look so weak and pathetic right now? I hate it. How did that man found out I was staying with Luka-nee and my cell, too? Many questions ran through my head.

My arms moved by itself to wrap around his torso and I buried my face into his chest crying. I felt his arms tightened around me. I hate this feeling of being weak. I hate it so much, why am I sensitive when I think about my own _**dad**_? Why did my _**dad**_ come looking for me?

"Aw, don't you think they should get a room, Yohioloid," the same annoying female voice.

I looked up and stared into red glowing eyes. Well he saw me in a pathetic condition before. I dropped my arms and turned to the 'couple' wiping my tears. Mikuo patted my head and glared at the two.

"Feeling much better, Ia?" Mikuo asked still having a fixated glare on Yohioloid.

I nodded still sniffling, "I'm s-sorry… I g-gotta… go…"

Quickly, I ran out the store and towards the park. I can't take this anymore! I want to go home now! Luka-nee! Please be home! Suddenly I felt two hands covering my mouth and dragged me to a dark alley. I tried screaming and fighting but my fear had risen and took control of me.

"It'll be alright, sweetie. Papa is here."

I feel tired… Why is… everything … becoming d…ark…

**~~~~NORMAL POV~~~~**

Yohioloid slammed Mikuo to the wall outside the mini market, "What the hell did you do to her?"

The teal headed teenager smirked at him, "Why do you care about her? Isn't she just another score to you?"

"You bastard!" Yohioloid swung a punch at Mikuo's stomach earning a painful grunt from the teal head. Before he knew it Mikuo struck his face. The female that was with Yohioloid look frightened seeing the two males fight.

"Stop it," she cried.

Yohioloid aimed at Mikuo but missed making his hand hit the brick wall. Mikuo smirked and kneed the blonde on the side making him fall down. He grinned and grabbed the blonde's head to pull him up.

Mikuo chuckled, "You're pathetic. You don't own her and know her well."

"Fuck… y-you…" Yohioloid coughed.

The girl stood there dumbfounded. She wanted to know why they were fighting for the meekly crying girl that she saw. Why was she important to Yohioloid, that it drove him to fight? The girl sighed and walked away realizing they had forgotten about her.

"Ia is too innocent for you. You'll just taint her purity you ass!" Mikuo kicked Yohioloid in the guts once again.

"You're one to say. She maybe innocent and stupid… strong, sometime naive, but I know her well enough that she wouldn't cry for no damn reason!"

Mikuo kept his stoic look at the blood red eyed teen as he continued, "she loves music because of her mom… she's smile to people when she's hurt… she could pack a hard kick to my balls… definitely a virgin… and she's happy to get away from part of her past that she left in Tokyo…"

_~~~~Flash Back~~~~_

"_We're just friends hanging out Luka-nee!" Ia pouted to her cousin._

_Luka crossed her arms staring at the teens. When she came home late at around 2' thirty in the morning she had found the television still on and saw to figures sleeping on the couch. She was shock to see Ia using Yohioloid's chest as a pillow. _

_She didn't want to wake the teens up so she walked to her room and fell on her bed to sleep. When morning came the teenagers was in a whole lot of trouble. Luka's lecturing lasted for an hour._

"_Promise that's it nothing more?"_

"_Of course grandma," the blonde smiled._

_The strawberry blonde nodded. Luka sighed giving them a nod so that they can hang out on this lovely Sunday. Too bad Luka couldn't join because she had a bad hangover so she went back into her room and fell asleep._

_The teenagers walked out to the park. The feeling of light breeze brushed against their faces. It felt nice to them. Ia was wearing a white summer dress while Yohioloid wore black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt. _

"_It feels so nice here!" she shouted._

_Yohioloid looked annoyed. He didn't want to be here at all, but was dragged by this small girl. Even though he felt annoyed, he felt happy spending it with her. She looked cute to him running around the park like a little kid. _

"_Hey! What are you staring at pervert?" she shouted causing people to stare at him and her. _

_He flushed red and grabbed the girl by the wrist quickly walking out of the park. She was confused by the action and notice that he was red. Was something wrong? She pulled her hand away and saw that they were in front of an adult store._

_Well this is awkward. He didn't mean to bring her in front of an adult store, she just made them stop. He glanced at her and saw that she was beet red. He readied himself and covered his balls. A man walked by the teenagers and chuckled._

"_Teenagers doing inappropriate sex, where have their youth gone?"_

_Ia quickly walked away which left Yohioloid to follow after. She quickly ran to a café. _

"_I want to go there," she pointed at the building._

_Yohioloid sighed and felt pain at his groin. She grinned, "You're taking me there since you embarrassed me pervert."_

_He glared at her seeing that she had a wide smile on her face. _

_After the café, Ia and Yohioloid sat on a bench eating ice cream at a park._

"_This was really fun. Thanks"_

"_I was practically force by you stupid and this is all my money I'm spending."_

_She giggled and jabbed his cheek with her index finger, "Come on, you had to at least had some fun any time today?"_

_He patted her head, "You wish, there's nothing fun here. I bet in Tokyo it's really nice and there are things to do."_

_It was silent. He noticed it and glance at the girl sitting beside him, she was staring at ground letting her ice cream cone melt in her hands. He couldn't see her expression since it was blocked by her bangs._

"_Hey is something the matter?"_

"_Tokyo… I do miss it… but I left it to live anew… once the divorce is over I'll be free… Heh, running away from the past hurts so much, doesn't it?" _

_He looked at her confuse. He still couldn't see her face._

"_Coming here was my best choice," she looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, "it's because I have great friends here like you."_

_His heart clenched seeing that she's forcing a fake smile to him. All he wants is to comfort her now._

_He chuckled, "Aren't I your only friend?"_

_She tilted her head in awe then nodded with a smile, "Yeah I guess… STU-PID!"_

_She smashed her ice cream into his face and laughed then made a run for it. He chased after __her__ making her squeal. How one girl could make me look so stupid in public but makes me happy, I wonder why? Throughout the day he learned so much from the pale cherry blossom girl and she learned so much about him._

** ~~~~Flashback Ends~~~~ **

Yohioloid slammed his fist into the wall giving a low chuckle. That day they spent together was priceless to him. It made feel like himself, she opened up to him and gave him a brighter world. A world where he had a meaning where he had someone to protect and that was her smiling face.

"Tell me… What happened, I'm begging you…"

Mikuo wiped the blood off his face and put his hands in his pants pocket. He looked up at the orange-purplish sky. The sun was setting and so many things had happened in just one day. The teal head sighed turning to walk away but paused.

"It started by a phone call from some man. I don't know who, but if you do know who it is call me so that I could beat the shit out of him for scarring her life," he walked away waving his right hand in the air.

Yohioloid chuckled and ran the same way Ia ran. _She got to be there, unless she went home already. Man that Mikuo could pack a punch and I thought it was rumors. _He was in the park searching for her until he came across a school bag and scatter grocery bags on the floor.

"What the hell?" he bent down to grab the things and notice the bag looked familiar.

Several kids ran and poked at him, "That belongs to the pretty onee-chan that was crying, you thief!"

Yohioloid's eyebrow rose and he dug in the bag to find what he needed to verify who it was. He found it with eyes widened. It was Ia's song book. _Ia? Why would you drop this? Where are you?_

"What happen to her?"

"We can't tell you. You're a stranger unless you're her **BOYFRIEND**," they howled and laughed.

Yohioloid grabbed the bags and swung her back pack over his shoulder.

He smirked, "Yeah I'm her boyfriend and if she's hurt I'll come after you two"

It got silent. The two kids looked at each other leaving the blonde teenager impatient. _Damn brats! Tell me or I'll make you be embarrassed of your whole life. _

"A man dragged her away, but we don't know where they went. We think it was her papa."

He didn't have to listen to the last sentence nor did he hear what they said. He ran to the apartment up the stairs and started banging on Luka's door. Instead of the pinkette opening the door it was a silver headed female. _What is she doing here? _

"What do you wa-"

"Luka, are you in there?!"

The pinkette pushed her friend out of the door way. She looked worried and furious at the blonde teenager, "Sorry Haku. Have you seen Ia, Yohioloid-kun? She's not picking her cell up."

The blonde gasped, "She's not here! I found these in the park."

He handed the things that Ia dropped on the ground. Her eyes widened while having her mouth covered with her hands. She ushered the boy in the apartment, where he met Haku and the supposedly drunk Meiko.

"What happened to her? She wouldn't do something like this at all in her life."

Yohioloid shrugged his shoulder while Luka put the groceries away and looked through Ia's bag.

"Her cell isn't in here. Please tell me what happened to her?"

The blonde looked at the pinkette's eyes, which was tearing up and replied, "From Mikuo, he said it was a call from some man… and then at the park two brats saw her dragged away."

Meiko hiccupped, "Why the fuck d-didn't the s-stupid kids s-susp-pected anything!?"

"They are kids," Haku crossed her legs.

Luka thought about it for awhile and looked at her cell. _It can't be… No, there's no way he'll find her here… unless the publicity found her here… Oh god!_

The pinkette fell to her knees and reached for her cell, "I know who it is …"

"What the hell are we doing here then?" he got up and reached the door but pause when he notice Luka was hesitating.

"Just what is my cousin to you? She has no significance to you."

Yohioloid eyes widened. _What the hell is this grandma talking 'bout?_

"This is our family issues… Not yours."

"I don't give a damn! She means a lot to me!"

Luka gasped then her lips formed a smile, "It's her dad…"

"Huh?"

"Ia's dad… You must've known that the past she was running away from Tokyo was her own dad… who's trying to win her custody right now."

He mentally slapped himself about that night.

_**"I won't be like my mom who submitted to that evil man I once called father!"**_

It ran through his head. She cried it to him and it pained him to see her crying.

"Where is her dad? Can't we get her back?"

Luka shrugged her shoulders, "It's not easy tracking him down… We'll just have to contact the cops… Hopefully she'll be alright."

"If not… I'll kill her old man and let her be free."

**~~~~Mikuo's Focus~~~~**

Playing on the piano, Mikuo looked at his music sheets. He couldn't focus on it because his mind kept running back to the painful crying girl. He slammed his fists on the keys. All of a sudden one of his sheets fell on the ground.

He bent down to pick it up and read the title. _Rolling Girl _by_ Miku Hatsune_. _Of course she would put her songs with my songs. What's this?_

He read the lyrics and smiled and sat back down and started playing the songs.

watch?v=XdesVqzfJqw

_Rolling Girl always looked at unreachable dreams_  
_Making a fuss if you got inside her head and disturbed, disturbed._

_No problem. Was murmured, but weren't those words lost?_  
_Fail again, fail again._  
_After ending your search for mistakes, it spins again!_

_Once more, once more._

_I'll also roll today,_  
_That girl says, that girl says,_  
_Playing her words with meaning_

_Are you better now?_  
_It's still a ways off, I still don't see the point. I'm gonna stop my breathing, now._

_Rolling Girl is at the end of the ruins, beyond unreachable colors_  
_Overlapping voices with voices and blending, blending._

_No problem. Was murmured, but those words were lost._  
_How are you going to turn out good?_  
_Even the hill tempting me is making mistakes now._

_Once more, once more._  
_Somehow I'm rolling._  
_That girl said, That girl said_  
_Repeating silent words with meaning_

_Are you better now?_  
_Just a bit more, and you'll see something soon. I'm gonna stop my breathing, now._

_Once more, once more._

_I'll also roll today,_  
_That girl says, that girl says,_  
_Playing her words with a smile_

_Are you better now? It's okay now. Let's go, you must be tired as well, right?_  
_I wanna stop my breathing, now._

He stopped playing and smiled. _It goes with her struggling life._

**~~~~Author's Note~~~~**_  
_

**HEHE! Rolling girl! Yay! Le gasp! Will they find Ia? or will it be too late hehe?**

**Ia: You better find me Yohioloid! I don't wanna get raped or worse killed!**

**Yohioloid: Alright and please write a review!**

**xxdragonxgurlxx: MUAHAHHAHAHAHHA!**


	7. Chapter 7 Not the Same

**Yay! Okay I've stop playing Aion for awhile and started getting ready for school. I've been busy because of my class. I'm taking Driving Eds and it's boring. Nya~ I wish I could go back to public school but I have to wait next month. Omg! I bought a new backpack and I love it! It's a Itachi Uchiha backpack. Hehehe, It's so pink. Yes I know I'm girly! My little sister got a cute Miku backpack and we got it both for 40 buck from my favorite store in the mall. Tokyo Japanese Lifestyle. Heheh, I buy most things from the other anime store, Anime Ages but Tokyo Japan Lifestyles is so much cheaper! ****One time I spend over 60 bucks on just 3 things! I was so disappointed and at TokyoJL I bought 5 things and it all cost under 50 dollars. :( But still I'll shop at Anime Ages still hehe. **

**Anyway yay chapter 7!**

**Inori Yuzuriha: *holds a sign that say "Please make a review."***

**Gai Tsutsugami: I don't get why the Guilty Crown Crew is here.**

**Shuu Ouma: Just go with it. Ia is sick remember and Yohioloid is with her.**

**Gai Tsutsugami: Anyway she doesn't own anything at all. Every thing belongs to their rightful owner.**

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

A week has past since Ia's disappearance. No one knows where's her where about. When news flew to Lia, she quickly went to visit her niece but was heartbroken to see her daughter wasn't there. She cried countless of nights begging the cops to find her _little _girl.

Yohioloid hasn't slept in days that Rin and Len couldn't budge him to leave Luka's apartment. He stopped attending school but would receive works from Yuuma. Mikuo would stop by hoping to see the pale cherry blossom girl yelling or playing her guitar like how Yohioloid said she would every night supposedly.

Luka kept pacing in the living room waiting for a call about her little cousin. Gakupo would stare at his hands and the ground while sitting on the couch hoping this was just a nightmare and it will soon go away.

Her disappearance was tearing everyone apart.

"Have they called yet?" Luka asked entering the room. Her eyes were red and puffy due to crying.

Lia sat there quiet looking at the house phone shaking her head right to left. Out of all people, she was the one who was most hurting from her daughter's disappearance. She got up to walk into the kitchen but paused to glance at Yohioloid, who was trying to stay awake.

"You should rest up, honey. You'll need your energy when we find her where about," she kindly said patting his blonde hair.

He smiled meekly nodding to the lady and laid his head on the armrest of the couch. She smiled and walked into the kitchen. Luka smiled weakly with blankets placing it on the teenager. _Oh how she would've laugh seeing you like this or maybe trying a prank on you. You may not notice but you're in love with Ia aren't you?_

**~~~~Ia's Focus~~~~**

"Let me go! I w-wanna go h-home!" Ia screamed.

She was thrown to the floor which would leave her a bruise. It was painful but she wouldn't cry. She knew people were searching for her. The girl looked straight up at her own blood relative, her own dad. Someone she hated the most. Someone she was afraid of the most. Mainly, someone she would love to get away from.

The said man was hovering over her with a bottle of whiskey in his hand waving it around in the air. His grey hair was messy and his eyes were bloodshot red. He reeked of alcohol and women. This man was very dangerous and she knew it.

He hiccupped, "Come on sweetie, don't be like that. Play with papa now."

Ia slowly backed away glaring at the man. She didn't want to be near him at all. Ia knew what it meant when he used the word _"play." _It usually would involve her crying and bruised up. Hell no, she didn't want to play at all. She just wanted to go home and be in someone arms. This was a total mess.

"Come now my little-"

"Go fuck yourself!"

The man eyes widened at his daughter's words. He couldn't believe what he heard. It shocked him to see his beloved daughter cuss at him. Soon his shock facial expression was replaced with anger. He grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her out the room.

The light pinkette struggled and screamed because of the pain. She knew this was the end. _Damn it, why couldn't I shut up, _she thought to herself. Tear were forming from her eyes and she told herself to keep it in and don't break.

They were soon outside the building. If only this neighborhood wasn't so dead Ia would be screaming for help. He took her far from the apartment to a silver Honda Civic EX Sedan car and shoves her into it.

The car door slammed in her face as she tried to run out. She quickly jumped to the other side to unlock the door and open it. She knew her father wasn't quick enough to catch up to her. She jumped out of the car and ran as her legs could carry her. Ia knew it wouldn't be long before her father comes running after her.

She heard footsteps running right after her so she quickens her pace. _Damn it! I didn't think he'll be this fast! Where am I? _She turned on a street and saw there was a busy freeway about 5 miles away from her and a sign saying** Abandoned Town**. _This is an abandon town! Crap! He's really is psychotic. I have to run there. I just need help. _The teenager jumped over a small fence and hurriedly ran not looking back at her own father knowing it would just slow her down.

He ran following her after he saw her dashed out the other side of the car. She was really quicker than he thought but of course he didn't know that she played basketball throughout her middle school years and for her 1st year of high school before she switched schools.

He didn't want to let his daughter go, not even his ex-wife. The man doesn't seem to know what he had done to make the only 2 people in his life he loves to have pain. He was a man who was unaware of his own conscious to notice he have split personalities. Ia's father saw her turned a corner so he followed her to see her jumping over a small fence.

No he won't lose his daughter. He doesn't want to lose her after knowing that he has a slight chance of winning her custody. He had to catch up to her before she reaches the busy highway. The older man quickens his pace.

Ia didn't stop to catch her breath. She knew that if she just took a rest from running, even for 5 seconds, he'll catch up to her. She kept her eyes on the busy road ahead making it her goal. With it being a goal for her, she knew she wouldn't dare give it up. It's her dream to be free that's what she kept replaying in her head.

She didn't want to go back to those days. When she was younger he would always neglect her and beat her when she didn't bring home a perfect grade. He was a father and husband who wanted everything to be perfect.

Everyday was torture to young Ia. Whenever her mother was home, every morning was hell for the little girl. They would argue a lot, sometimes it would get very serious that it ends up being physical. Sometimes Ia would get beaten in the process. Lia didn't know what to do, her daughter refused to let the public hear this about her own mother so she endured it.

Soon things got too much out of hand, that Lia decided to call a divorce and take it to court so she could have the full custody of the teen a month ago. She thought it was a good idea and while the court was in session, the pale sakura would stay with a relative far from Tokyo. Some place where she wouldn't be found easily by this psycho man.

Ia saw a fence coming up towards her. It was nearly 3 feet taller than her so she knew she had to climb over it. The pale pinkette readied for the obstacle and launched towards the gate. Once on the gate she climbed to the top but panicked when she felt a hand grabbing on her ankle trying to pull her down.

"Come down sweetie. Papa doesn't want to see you hurt yourself," he said tugging her down forcefully.

She hugged the top of the fence and started to kick the man off her leg. She struggled keeping her grip on the fence but manage it when she accidentally kicked her father on the face. He grunted in pain and fell on his back. She smiled quickly climbing over the fence and dropped when she was 3 feet off the ground.

The man was starting to get up from his attack which made the teen frightened and dashed off towards the highway. Ia didn't want to be near the man any longer, she was glad that it was so close in her reach.

She heard him crying her name out when she finally reached her destination. She didn't dare turn back, knowing well it meant she would give into the man. Ia ran across the highway knowing it was her only hope to escape even if it means gambling her life.

While running she heard a familiar voice called out to her while she was in the middle of the busy streets.

"Ia?!"

She turned around to see Miki climbing out a car across from her. The strawberry blonde smiled at the girl pausing from her running. Her friend smiled and waved to her. Then Miki's eyes widened.

"Watch out! Get out of the way!"

Honking occurred and Ia turned around to see a truck coming towards. It was then dark for her.

"**Sweetie, wake up!"**

"**Someone… call the medics!"**

"**Oh god, I didn't… mean to hit…her! She just… ran… in my way…"**

"**Ia! You're… alright? Please… open your… eyes!''**

"**Come on… open… your eyes for… papa!"**

"**Where… the fuck… is the… medics?"**

"**Don't…you… dare say you're… her father! You're the… worst!"**

_Where am I? Why do I hear Miki's and his voice? I hear other peoples' voices too. What happened to me? Somehow I don't remember but my head it hurts. This place is so white and pure. I wonder why I am here. _

_AH! It hurts! My whole body is in pain. Make it stop!_

**~~~~Yohioloid's Focus~~~~**

The phone started ringing 3 in the morning startling the blonde teenager, who was in a deep slumber dreaming of a special girl. He hasn't been quite the same after her disappearance; he stopped sleeping around with other girls and focused on something more important, IA. Even though he knew her for just a couple of days, he felt he had a strong connection with her and he wouldn't let the connection waver. It was the only thing that's keeping him going right now.

For the past few days, he had been staying at his neighbor's house waiting to hear good news about his aggressive friend. He wonders what facial expressions are on her face right now and it pains him to think she's crying and screaming for help. He shook his head out of his trance once he saw Lia answered the phone.

He studied her expression seeing that her eyes widened and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She started mumbling words to the phone that Yohioloid couldn't make out the words. Soon Luka emerged out of the dark hall in a pink robe covering her pink night gown. Gakupo followed right after. They looked worried seeing as the dark haired lady was shedding tears.

Hope was running through the three young adults head while Lia was talking on the phone. All of a sudden, Lia hung the phone up and fell to her knees crying. The pinkette ran to her aunt's side and gave her a worried look. Gakupo sat next to the teen staring at the two women.

"Ia… she's…no," Lia cried.

They were hoping to hear some happy news but it seem like it was terrible news about the pale pinkette.

Luka's eyes widened, "She's what? Tell me! Please don't say she's dead!"

Lia shook her head but stopped only breaking into more tears hugging her niece tightly. This totally woken Yohioloid up, which made him jumped off the couch and ran to the crying mother.

"What happened to her? Tell me! I beg of you!"

Lia looked up to his red eyes. She knew how he felt towards her daughter and he'll be totally heartbroken to find out she's in the hospital. The doctors haven't confirmed her condition yet but only stated that she's in the Urgent Care Room and that she might not make it. She found out her daughter was being chased by her ex-husband and that one of her friend from Tokyo spotted her. Then a truck collided with her, the vehicle didn't toppled over only hitting her hard enough to break several bones and cause her to have a concussion from the impact of it.

She stared at the floor tears still streaming down. She shook her head and then opened her mouth.

"She was in a car accident… Right now she's in the… hospital… life… in… danger…"

His eyes widened and he dashed towards the door. He couldn't take it anymore. Yohioloid was really hurt hearing that he might not be able to her singing anymore or stupid smiles. He just needs to get to the hospital really quick.

He paused looking dumbfounded. Where was he supposed to run to again? The blonde forgot to ask which hospital was he suppose to go because there were millions maybe billions in the whole world. He sighed heavily and face palmed until a car slowly parked beside him. The windows rolled down to a grinning Luka.

"Get in you stupid ass."


	8. Chapter 8 Bouquet of Miracles

**Yay! Chapter 8! Sorry if there was any confusion of age I'll write everyone age.**

**Ia-16**

**Yohioloid-17**

**Mikuo-17**

**Luka-21**

**Miki-17**

**Gakupo-23**

**Anyway I don't anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owner.**

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

The pale pink sakura teenager laid on the bed with many wires attached to her skin and bandages covering her wounds. She was sound asleep breathing steadily while the medical monitor beeps along with her breathing indicating her pulse rate.

It had been 24 days since the accident. Her dad was thrown into jail for the crime of kidnap and child abuse. Also he was charged by Lia for past assaults. With this he had no chance of winning the young girl's custody but the court is still going on with their ownership of properties. Before he even gotten in jail, he had already been at a terrible state seeing as a truck hit his own daughter.

Since that day Ia haven't woken up nor made any kind of indications of waking up. The doctors said that the impact was so bad that it may have caused her brain damage. It was also a possibility that she may be paralyzed, but they won't know until her slumber was over. They were lucky enough to save her life but she showed no vital signs of being conscious anytime soon.

To put it in a small term, she was in a coma. They don't know when she'll wake up or if she'll ever wake up.

**~~~~Yohioloid's Focus~~~~**

"Why am I here, Mikuo?" the blonde gritted between his teeth.

The two teenagers were in front of a store made entirely for girls. Yohioloid sighed heavily glaring at teal head, who just carelessly stepped in the store.

"Wait the fuck up dude!"

He ran after him and soon found himself surrounded by pink things. Well most of the things were pink, but still he was frustrated. Mikuo had come to the hospital dragging the sleepy teen out by his shirt's collar to go to school.

When school ended he threatened the blonde that'll he'll admit his affectionate love to sleeping beauty if he didn't follow him. This pissed the red crimson eyed boy. He doesn't want any thing that walks on two feet and is a male near the girl aside from Gakupo.

"Welcome to San- KAWAII!"

A girl with pink hair ran up to the two teens. She had a red bow on her hair and she was jumping happily seeing the two males.

"There are rarely boys that shop at Sanrio anymore and my you guys are KAWAII!"

The two boys flinched at her emphasis of the word "KAWAII" that even in their heads it was still a big emphasis. Mikuo was starting to get annoyed with the girl that he wanted to drag her out and kick her out of her own store. Yohioloid wasn't paying attention to the girl. He was too busy looking at all the pink items.

"I'm Nekomura Iroha, nice to meet you! Welcome to Sanrio. Are you looking for anything special?"

Mikuo glared at his blonde friend, who was suppose to be his comrade on a mission to save the sleeping princess, but no the blonde had to be poking at a Hello Kitty plushie.

The teal head sighed, "Tch, that idiot."

Iroha was star struck by the boys. They were very hot, cool, and puurrrfect, well that's what she thinks in her mind. Mikuo was annoyed by her and his some what rival.

She smiled, "Are you guys single?"

Curiosity was running in her mind screaming. Why would two cute guys be here together? It was the most girlish store in the mall.

"That's none of you concern. Yohio! Get your ass here!"

Ouch! That was so harsh that the poor girl frowned. The blonde snapped out of his curious trance. He was red, hinting that he was embarrassed being in this store and staring at things girls supposedly liked.

"What would Ia like?"

Without thinking the blonde blurted, "Something not too girly but I think a bit of pink on it is alright. This store doesn't seem like what she would be into, though."

Mikuo glared at the poor pinkette girl, who looked frightened all of a sudden.

He said in a monotone, "That'll be all. We're leaving."

They walked out the store and sat at the food court drinking smoothies. All of a sudden there was a tap on the teal head's back. He turned his head around to see Miki and a purple haired girl.

"I thought I knew that hair color from any where. It's the Shoujo anime boy. Mind if we sit here," Miki giggled playing with his teal hair.

The purple haired girl looked at the three teenagers and rolled her eyes chewing her gum. Mikuo looked annoyed having a girl touch his precious teal hair. He nodded and the two girls sat across from them. Miki smiled and glance at the blonde boy.

"You're the guy at the hospital that's helping around with Aria-chan, right?"

Yohioloid looked confused, "Aria? Who the hell is that?"

"Aria is Ia's original name," the hooded purpled hair girl mumbled.

Mikuo and Yohioloid looked at each other confused. If it was her original name, why didn't any of the teachers call her that? Then again the teacher calls the students by their last name. It must be to hide her identity they thought to themselves.

Miki sighed and face palmed, "Sorry for Yukari's attitude. She's just upset that Aria-chan is injured."

"You guys are friends of Ia's?" Yohioloid asked.

The two girls nodded and Yukari replied, "We're childhood friends since pre-school. We grew together and are best friends. Guess I haven't introduced myself properly, I'm SF-A2 Miki and that gloomy bunny is Yuzuki Yukari," Miki giggled trying to lighten the mood.

Mikuo sighed, "Hatsune Mikuo."

"Yohioloid," the blonde answered while looking at the ground.

Miki smiled, "Buying things for Aria-chan?"

The two teenage boys' eyes widened. How did someone like her know? Is she a ninja? _Wait a minute this teal freak brought me here to buy something for Ia? He should of just told me not drag me! Wait I don't what she'll like._

"Don't know what she likes? We'll help," Miki giggled.

All of a sudden Yukari smirked, "You guys are idiots if you don't know what she likes! Just follow me I'll take you some place where it sell the stuff she likes."

She sat up and pulled the two boys by their collar to drag them to several stores and on their tail was Miki giggling.

**~~~~In the Hospital~~~~**

Lia sat on a chair beside her daughter's bedside writing new songs for the sleeping girl to hear before she sends it off to her manager. The young mom's shoulder was lightened after hearing the arrest of her ex-husband. It was still heavy though, seeing her daughter in a condition that she can't do anything to help.

The pinkette cousin was fixing the floral bouquet that she received from Ia's classmate. Though they didn't know her at all seeing that she attended one day of school, they still wanted to show that they care. Some of the classmates were affected because they were friends with the spunky little girl.

All of a sudden there was rapid beeping from the monitor. Lia looked up eyes widened hearing the alarm. Luka dropped the flowers on the table to run and get help. Ia's mother dropped her papers and pen on the floor to grab her daughter's pale hand.

She didn't notice but the frail bandaged hand flinch at the touch of her mother's hand. She pulled her hand up to her face, tears streaming down her.

"Please, Aria. Don't die on me."

The girl twitched hearing her real name; still Lia didn't notice through her trembling and tearing eyes.

The room door opened with nurses occupying the bedsides of the girl. One of the nurses had to pull Lia away from Ia.

"No! I want to be here by my daughter's side."

"Miss, please we need to conduct an-"

"She's showing vital signs!"

Before she knew it a miracle happened.

The patient's eye slowly fluttered open.

Luka burst through the door and eyes widened seeing the turquoise eyes staring straight at her. Tears fill the young adult eyes that she dashed past the nurses and doctor to be by Lia's side.

"Ia? Angel, do you recognize us?" Lia sobbed lightly not wanting to frighten her daughter.

Her turquoise eyes sparkled with hope and nodded slowly picking her hand up to point at the two ladies,

"Of course, you're my mom, Lia. Famous… singer of Japan, duh," she said chuckling then glance at Luka, "You're my cousin, Luka. Where am I?"

Everyone in the room sighed with relief. Knowing that she don't have amnesia is a big relief, but they were dreading if her body was paralyzed. If she could move her arm does that mean she's not? They needed to test that theory in a couple of months when she fully recovers.

Luka smiled with tears streaming down her face, "You're in the hospital. Do you feel alright?"

The girl nodded and tried to do something unsuspected of her. She propped on her elbows worrying the nurses and sat up on her pillow. The nurses and doctor did a check up on her. They were glad she was up and well.

Usually when someone was hit by a truck, they would die instantly or be paralyzed. At least the victim would lose something precious but in this case it was miracle that she's alive and alright. After they finish checking her vital signs they left the family to bond.

"Do you remember anything, angel?" Lia asked peeling apples for her daughter with a knife.

The pale pinkette shook her head and frowned. She wondered what happened for her to enter the hospital. It was so confusing to her but she didn't want to remember right now. She had a headache but it wasn't that bad.

Luka stared at the girl, "It's alright if you don't remember. We were all terrified and worried. We thought you'll never wake up."

Ia picked up a small piece of apple and bit it savoring the flavor. She moaned heavenly with her cheek a tint of red color. Apples were here favorite fruit; she loved eating it because her mother would make them into a bunny shape.

"How long was I out?" she smiled.

They two women looked at each other worried what she would do. They glance back at the teenager, who was eating her 3rd piece of apple and giddily giggling. To them she didn't seem odd but if she knew how long she was out, she'll… be mad or sad?

"You were out almost a month."

"Wow, a month that's not that ba- Wait! What?"

Her eyes widened with horror._ What happened that it made me knock out for an entire month? What about school? Oh no! I'll fail and be held back. _She shook her head and sunk into her pillow.

"It'll be alright, you're school understand what happened. Everyone was kind enough to give you a get well bouquet," she pointed at the flowers to Ia.

The girl smiled and nodded. Never did the two older women know that an emotional storm will hit them soon. It was only the beginning of the storm until the sun and rainbows will show. They laughed with each other.

On the other side of the town, Yohioloid bought a black choker with silver linings make a diamond shape. He was staring right at it thinking she might not like it.

"She'll love it! Jeez stop being gloomy, you stupid ass," Yukari smacked his head.

Miki giggled, "As long as it's from you she'll love it."

"What is she doesn't wake-"

He received another blow from Yukari, "Don't say that! She will!"

The blonde nodded and smiled thanking the girls and walked away from the group. He felt reassured by their words since they know her so well. He chuckled remembering Mikuo running away from Miki because he had to meet Miku. He should be happy a girl is chasing after him.

Yohioloid dashed off to the hospital to meet his biggest surprise and happiness was at. Ia looked out the window and noticed it was cloudy.

"Hmm I guess there's a storm coming," she whispered leaning back on her pillow listening to her laughing siblings.


	9. Chapter 9 Meaning of Gifts

**Chapter 9 finally updated. Yay! Thanks for the reviews everyone. Really, thanks a lot.**

**Ia: Please write a review.**

**Yohioloid: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**xxdragonxgurlxx: You guys seem... dead...**

**Ia: Shut up!**

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

The rain thrashed hard against the hospital's window making the teenager stare at it.

"Aria?"

The said girl turned her attention to her mother and smiled weakly. Her mother could tell something was bothering her. It was only the two of them in the room so it was silent. The lady caressed her daughter's hair softly making sure she didn't hurt the young girl.

"I kind of remembered… What happened to _him? _Usually he'll be here bawling at the bedside," the pale sakura head hissed.

Lia was surprised that her daughter was making progress of remembering a little of the incident. She smiled stopping her caressing to hold her daughter's fragile hand.

Her smile soon fell to a serious face, "He's in jail right now. Don't worry, I won your custody but we still need to settle private properties like the houses, cars, and stuff."

A smile tugged on the girl's face. She was finally free from his wrath. She was really happy. Come on, any girl would be happy to get away from their psycho, abusive dad. Luckily for Ia, she survived from it.

There was a knock on the door that made the mother and daughter face it. There stood the missing pinkette, Luka and her boyfriend, Gakupo. Ia smiled seeing their faces.

Gakupo's eyes widened, "I'm surprise blondie isn't here right not."

The pale sakura head girl tilted her head in confusion then looked at her mom. Lia was smiling. She wanted to know the relationship of her daughter and the blonde boy.

"B-blondie?"

The purple headed nodded as he walked to the window. It was 5, but it looked like it was 7. There was no sign of the storm stopping. He sighed wondering where the teenager was at until he heard the door clicked open.

Everyone stared at the dripping wet Yohioloid, who was shivering. He seems to not notice someone was awake. He marched into the private bathroom to get a towel so that he can dry himself off.

The three ladies stared at each with confusion until he came back. There he walked to the couch and sat on it, not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Jeez, I hate this fu-… I mean freaken weather," the blonde corrected himself knowing Lia hated when people cuss.

He stared at the ceiling and frowned. Something felt different to him. Dropping his battle stare with the ceiling, he looked at everyone.

_Okay, this is weird. I feel strange like another pair of eyes is glaring at me. Let's see there are Lia, Luka, Ia, and Gakupo… That seems normal. _Yohioloid shook his head and closed his eyes. Then it finally occurred to him. His eyes snapped open staring at the turquoise eyes. _Ia? She's awake!_

He jumped right off the couch and ran to her bedside. He was cussing at himself in his head asking why he didn't notice. He smiled when he was at her bedside.

"Hey," he said chuckling stupidly.

Ia blinked, "Hey yourself."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking," she lightly smiled, "who are you?"

Everyone froze staring at the girl with disbelief. Did they hear her right? Did she ask Yohioloid who he was? The blonde frowned and looked at the ground. It wasn't right for her to forget him. Lia and Luka were on a verge of tears. Did she had amnesia and lost her memories about the male teenager in front of her?

All of a sudden there was laughter. Ia's laughter. She had tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard.

"Man, you should've seen your guys' face! It was priceless," she laughed.

Lia was angry at her daughter and smacked the small girl's head forgetting she was injured bad enough. The girl flinched in pain causing her mother to jump and apologize to her daughter.

Ia glance at her red eyed friend and stuck her tongue at him. He looked angry and flustered since he was about to run out the door until she started laughing. The pinkette shoul ha've known she'll try to pull this, but it terrified her still.

"It wasn't funny! Ia!"

The said girl couldn't stop laughing it was amusing seeing the blonde flustered. It wasn't her first time seeing him like this, but it was still funny to tease him. She pulled her hands up to her face to muffle her laughter but end up failing.

Gakupo laughed along side with the girl. He went to Luka, who sat on the foot of the bed. They started laughing together. Ia smiled honestly for the first time in awhile and Yohioloid felt himself blushing.

"We should get something to eat. What do you want, angel," Lia asked caressing her daughters hair.

"I'm craving for spicy food, so Thai food," the strawberry blonde grinned.

Lia nodded and glance at Luka, who was putting on her coat and Gakupo, who was at the door. The blonde teenager sat on a chair beside the bed next to Ia. The young mother smiled seeing them together. They looked adorable together to her.

"Watch her for me, honey," she said patting the blonde head.

He nodded at the lady and smiled. Thus, the adults left the room leaving the teenagers alone by themselves. Well, this was awkward. It was dead silent and you could hear the rain lightly pounding on the window. The storm had begun to lighten up, but still no indications of stopping.

Annoyed with the silent, Yohioloid jumped up startling the pale pinkette. He paced around the room back and forth trying to think of something to speak about with her.

"How's school, baka?"

He looked back at the bandaged patient and sat beside her again.

"It's fine… I think… Haven't gone to school lately," he chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head.

The girl frowned and shook her head in disappointment, "You know you're going to start the year over again. You should stop sleeping around with girls. It's really unhealthy."

"I stopped messing around, I was doing something else."

"Ha! So you were the blondie! Figures," she laughed.

He was red beyond his eye colors, "Huh?"

The girl nodded lifting a finger touching her chin and looking up at the ceiling, "At first, I thought it was Miki but then she's more of red blonde. So you've been around helping my mom. Thanks"

At the mention of the girl's name he remembers the little gift in his pocket. All of a sudden a small pillow was thrown to him and he heard a groan. He looked up seeing the girl clutching her shoulder. Without reacting he got up quickly and leant towards her.

"Now who's the baka now?"

Ia mumbled, "Shut up…"

Something fell out of Yohioloid jacket and on to the pale sakura's lap. She picked the small pink box up and eyed it. She figured he didn't notice since he was busy fluffing her pillow. She felt his breath on her cheeks which made her flushed red, but she resumed her composure when he was done.

"What's this?" she said holding it out to him.

The boy's eyes widened and reached out to the box only to have it snatched out of his reach. He glared at the girl, who stuck her tongue out at him.

She said, "Aw is it for a special girl? Who is she? Does she go to…? "

"Open it," he whispered.

She hesitate opening the box. Once the lid was off, she saw the jewelry. Ia pulled the choker out and examined it. The black ribbon was made out of silk and in the center of the ribbon was a lightning diamond shape silver jewel. She glances up at the boy, who was red.

"I know it's-"

"It's pretty. The person who's receiving this will love it," she smiled.

He frowned, "The person I'm giving it to is you, baka."

Ia looked surprised. The necklace was very beautiful to her. She traced the silver linings with her fingers then paused. The girl looked at it then glared at the boy.

"Do you even know the meaning of a necklace to a girl?"

"Huh? Jewelries have meanings?"

She nodded, "Everything has a meaning which means all gifts. Jewelries show the sign of love. Sometimes it means more than love, but that's only when you're giving it to someone you want to spend your whole life. You didn't know that didn't you?"

He scratched his head and chuckled. He didn't understand why jewelries given as gifts have meanings. He thought if it meant it was more expensive girls would like it and if it was cheap they hate it. Though he wasn't that interested into it, he was curious why a girl herself know this stuff.

"There are four jewelries that you give to a girl who you love. There's the ring, bracelet, anklet… and this… a necklace."

He nodded listening to the young patient. This was getting interesting to him. He wondered what those jewelries meant now since the girl seems to know a lot about jewelries.

"A ring binds someone to marriage by love and promises. A bracelet binds someone with love by a handcuff until the end. An anklet is prison shackles meaning love with no restraints. What do you think a necklace means?"

She picked up the necklace with both her hands and stared at it lightly smiling.

He answered quickly, "Somehow I think of a leash and a collar."

The pale pinkette glared at him then sighed. She put the jewelry up to his face. He looked at her confusingly.

"You're right. It's a choker with a leash. It means love with possessiveness," she stuck her tongue.

He smirked, "So no matter how boyish and loud you are, you're still a girl who knows her jewelries. How cute are you?"

"I can't take this… We're not in that kind of relationship..."

He frowned as she put the choker back into the box and closed it. She grabbed his hand that was on the bed to put the small box in it. She then closed his hand with both her hands. Ia glanced up at his face and frowned.

She nudged his forehead with her index fingers, "You have something to say to me, right? Shoot."

He stared into her eyes. _I should just get it over! If I don't do this I'll regret it. Just ask her or the stupid sky head asks her. _He could hear his own heart beating loudly and fast. He took both her hands in hers.

"Go… out… with me…IA…"

The said girl stared into his scarlet red eyes to see if he was toying around with her, but she saw pure honesty. _I don't see any lies in his eyes so I must have misheard. _Then he squeezed her hand tightly which made her flinch.

"I know you'll just re-"

Her right hand gently grazed his cheeks. He didn't notice he was staring at their hands until he looked up. There sat before him was someone he cares. Someone he knew was a best friend. Someone that could easily get him worried. Someone that makes him feel like himself and that he didn't need to lie to. Someone he realized he wanted to claim.

She was smiling widely at him. It made his heart beat faster.

"I'd like that," she said shyly and turn her gaze away from him, "but give me one date… and then I'll give you a real answer."

He smiled and fist pumped the air causing turquoise eyes to stare at him with eye. The blonde was jumping around happily in the room. She laughed at him as he slipped on the marble floor. He got up quickly and ran back to his sit on the chair.

He grabbed her hands and lightly planted kisses on it.

"I promise I won't let anything hurt you," Yohioloid whispered, "And won't lose to that Hatsune dude."

The girl couldn't help but burst into laughter. He was afraid of Mikuo? Why? Many questions ran through her head that made her laughing harder to laugh until a pain came jolting up her. It made her screamed causing the blonde to jump up.

"Hey are you alright?"

She nodded stifling her sobs so she won't lose control. Ia faked a smile to reassure him. He really does care about her. He frowned seeing the fake smile.

He pinched her cheeks. "Don't try to fake a smile with me."

Her eyes widen. How can he possibly easily read her? Maybe her barrier was crumbling down. She doesn't want to know but she's happy. She pouted and pinched his cheek as her reflex. _STUPID! I don't even know why I said yes… for some reason though I feel happy… that you were by my side._

"Thank you…"


	10. Chapter 10 A Promise Ring

**OMG! Today was Yohioloid release day and I wanted to make something special. So here's chapter 10. HEHE!**

**9/10/2013**

**Ia: Happy Birthday, YOHIOloid!**

**YOHIOloid: T-Thanks...**

**Ia: Anyway... Write a review...**

**YOHIOloid: Everything belongs to their rightful owner.**

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

Ia grinned at the gloomy Yohioloid. They were playing checkers and she won 4 games in a row. Since it'll be awhile until she'll be out, he hung out with her in the hospital playing games or doing homework with her.

It took a bunch of screaming, pillow throwing, and threatening words from her and Luka to convince the boy to go to school. Even Lia joined them. The teenage girl even threatens to reconsider about their date when she gets out the hospital. He was upset for awhile until he found out that she's just using him to get her homework. Luckily for the pale pink head, she just needs to attend after school classes to get back on the right courses so that she won't get held back. She even forced the blonde to join to since he's failing.

"In your face, dork!" She laughed at the blonde pointing at his face. His eyes twitched in anger. He didn't want to admit defeat and the bed ridden girl knew that. She smirked. "One more round."

He lifted his right arm up and reached out to grab her nose. Her eyes narrowed at him as he shook her head right to left by her nose. He grinned evilly. "No I'm done for the day and plus… it's time for your check up."

The girl jumped a little with her eyes widened. It had been 3 days since she was conscious and she was already afraid of check ups. There was no way she'll be going to it at all. She shook her head.

"Come on. Don't be a chicken."

"I'm not a chicken. I just happen… to… don't like it." She lied.

_Where is mom when I need her? Damn, I forgot she went to the grocery store. What about Luka? At school, where else would she be. _She thought to herself. There was no one beside her but only this guy and she doesn't feel comfortable crying on his shoulder if they pull out a needle. Her eyes widen and she shook her head.

"They're just checking you, not giving you a shot." He chuckled.

She looked up with tears in the corners of her eyes. Yohioloid flashed red at the instant he saw her face. She held her right hand pinky out towards. "Promise that they won't?"

He nodded and took the pinky with his own pinky. "Promise."

Ia half smiled and nodded. There was a knock on the door and the door opened revealing a nurse with a wheel chair. She smiled at the couple. "Well isn't it a surprise to see my cousin here and with my friend's cousin."

"Lily-nee is your cousin?"

The blonde girl walked past the blonde to the hospitalized patient. She smiled at the teenager and nodded. Lily chuckled darkly, "I've known him since he was just a baby in diapers. Want to know all his embarrassing secrets Aria-chan?"

Ia grinned evilly and nodded. They both gave the teenage boy a dark glare which made him shiver. He glared back at them and chuckled darkly. "Doesn't she have a check up to attend?"

Lily face resumed as before it turned evil. She gave an angelic smile to Ia and nodded. The pale pinkette kept a fixated glare on the boy and mumbled something about hatred to the boy. He just laughed darkly. Lily looked at the couple and giggled. "Aren't you guys an adorable couple?"

"Not dating, yet."

"Friends still."

The nurse looked at them confusingly. Yohioloid points at Ia as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll be gladly to hear you talk about your romantic feelings but I have to get her to the doctor. Can you carry her and put her on the wheelchair, little cousin?" she smiled.

Yohioloid sighed and walked past his cousin. Ia scooted to the edge and swung her legs down. The blond put an arm under her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carefully slid his hand on her back and lifted her up. She winced from the pressure.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded and tightened her grip on the boy. He walked to the wheelchair and gently placed her on it. He felt discomfort of not feeling her in his arms but he had to hide it. Ia smiled and thanked him.

"I'll be here waiting…"

"Jeez, this isn't a love drama, so stop acting as it's a farewell. I'll have her back in an hour," Lily chuckled pushing the girl away from the boy. Ia smiled and waved to him and mouthed 'see you later' to him.

As she was out the door, Yohioloid stood there smiling until there was knocking on the door again. He opened the door to see Mikuo. Right there he slammed the door shut but the teal head already walked in.

_Leek eating ninjas! _The blonde thought to himself. He glared at the teal head, which was looking around the room. Mikuo turned around to stare at the blonde and smirked. "So where's sleeping beauty?"

"She's at a check up with the doctor, she'll be out in an hour," he sighed as he walked to fix the bed. When he finished fixing the bed, he sat on the chair beside the bed. Out of no where he asked, "What the hell do you want?"

Mikuo smirked, "You never seem to hesitate. It's about Kyo. Since you've been busy something happened at school."

"What about him? I don't care what he does."

"Merli broke up with him…"

It was silence between them. Yohioloid looked down at his hands then glance up at Mikuo, who was leaning on the window.

"W-why… tell me?" The blonde stuttered.

Mikuo face was blank. He got up off the wall and walked towards the door. Before he opened the door he gave the blonde one last look. "She wants to be with you again."

He walked out the door leaving a confused and furious blonde. Yohioloid ran his fingers through his hair.

_That jerk! He just wants me to leave her and run back to Merli. I won't after what she did to my heart._

_**~2 WEEKS LATER**_

"You can't stay?"

Lia looked at her daughter with sorrow. She wanted to stay more than anything, but she had to leave for her European tour. She had to model for a bunch of different magazines and clothes. The lady's schedule had piled up since staying with her daughter. Lia shook her head. "I'm so sorry, angel, but I have to. I promise I'll bring stuff back for you, Luka, and Yohioloid-kun."

The pale pinkette nodded. She would have to spend this morning alone while Luka and Gakupo drop the star off at the airport. Yohioloid was at school attending for her and him. He wasn't told that Lia would be leaving today.

Ever since the day she returned from the check up, he acted different. He acted so distant to her. The girl didn't want to trouble him so she left him alone. It troubled her though but she didn't want to say anything. It just hurts her knowing that he can't be honest with her or tell her something openly.

"Maybe I'll be expecting you to have a boyfriend."

"Huh? W-what do y-you m-mean?" Her face was cherry red.

"I know about you and Yohioloid-kun. And I approve of it." Lia giggled. "Do you know your feelings for him, Aria?"

The said girl shook her head. She hasn't sorted her feelings out yet. It's tough trying to find out why she feels sad when he's distant to her. She cupped her face with her hands and sighed. It was all confusing her.

"You'll figure it soon. Here this is for you." She grabbed her daughter's hand and placed a box into her fragile palms. The pale sakura head looked at it curiously. Her mother told her it's an early Christmas present. Ia opened the box revealing a ring. It was sterling gold with a big turquoise gem in the middle.

She smiled and hugged her mom. "It's beautiful mom."

"When you're lost I hope this ring will take my place. This will help you be true to yourself. This is the promise of the ring."

Lia smiled as her daughter put the ring on her right hand on her index finger. The teenager was admiring it. Ia hugged her mother one last time tightly. "I'm going to miss you."

In reply the woman nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead. She caressed her daughter silky long hair and smiled. Lia got up and pat her daughter's head one last time. Ia loved her mother's way of showing affections. She watched her mother walked out the door waving.

The teenage girl looked at the ring again and smiled.

_A promise ring, that's what it's called. I guess I am girly, well a tad bit girly._

_**~At School**_

Yohioloid sat there staring at the board taking down notes for Ia and him. It was lunch time and Luka made him lunch, he decided it was best for him to eat in the class with his friends. He sat right beside Yuuma and Kaito. They were laughing and making up jokes with and at each other.

"So how's your girlfriend, Yohioloid?"

"Pfft,he wish she was."Mikuo smirked.

Yuuma spitted out his drink. "You guys aren't dating and yet you help take care of her?"

The blonde nodded. Right now he's confused. He had to sort his feelings after what he heard from Mikuo. If Merli was looking for him would he run back to her? He shook his head. In his mind he saw Ia. Of course she was different from Merli. They were the complete opposite, but with the hospitalized girl she could make him feel sad in a minute and laugh in the next. She was just full of surprises.

He smiled thinking of her until _he_ walked in. The blonde's smile faded into a frown seeing the dark haired boy.

_What is he doing here? That son of bitch! _Yohioloid was screaming through his mind.

"Kyo, why are you here?" Miku blurted out.

The teal head stood up from her group of friends, which consists of Len, Rin, Neru, and Gumi. She looked furious. The blonde kept his eyes on Kyo. He usually would avoid these crowds of groups unless he's on some business.

"It's none of your concern. I just want to talk to Yohioloid."

Miku fumed up. She wanted to punch that snotty kid. To her, his attitude was way worse than her own brother. Rin calmed her down and told her to sit down. Yohioloid got up. It made all eyes in the class fall on him. He growled. "What do you want?"

"I would like to talk to you privately."

Yuuma stood up. "Like hell we would let him be alone with you. I bet behind the door is Yuu and Wil."

"Shut up pink ass." Kyo snorted. "I just want him. I'm not playing dirty."

"It'll be alright Yuuma. I'll just go."

"You better not be late to the hospital, if you guys are ditching school." Miku said jumping in the males' conversation. Kyo looked at the girl curiously. He doesn't know anything yet about the hospitalized girl. "If you're planning to skip, I'll take notes for you and right after school we'll drop it off at the hospital. Promise you'll be there when we're there."

Galaco stood up and winked, "We're visiting too. Yeah, promise you'll be there for all of us."

Aoki nodded along with her friend, who had finally gotten her eyes off the blonde. Yohioloid looked at all his classmates. They had determination and they want him to be there with Ia. He smiled and nodded. They were right; he should always be by her side. It's like home to him even though he was distant to her lately.

He smiled and walked with the brunette. "Let's go."

Kyo smirked and walked out the door with the blonde following. They walked up to the school's roof. Usually the door would be locked but today they were lucky. Once out he burst into laughter and ran his hands through his head.

"Man you hang out with fucked up people."

Yohioloid growled. "You didn't just fucken call me up here and waste my time just to say shit about my friends."

"Of course not, but it seems stupid just to make one lousy ass promise to go to the hospital after school."

"I have someone waiting for me there. It's not stupid."

"Eh? **The **Yohioloid have someone waiting for him at the hospital. I never knew you were screwing nurses now. "

"Talk crap about me all you but you will never know who it is. My friends would protect that person's identity from the likes of you. Now tell me what the fuck you want."

Kyo grinned and walked to the edge. He sat down and looked at the students, who were running around the track field. He glances back at Yohioloid, who stood near the door leaning on the wall.

"Merl-"

"If she wants to see me my answer is no." The blonde cut him off. He didn't want to deal with that girl. He wants to go back down and finish his lunch. Even taking notes seem better than staying up her with this freak.

The dark haired boy studied the blonde face and smirked. Something was different about the Yohioloid that was in front of him than the one that sleeps with random girls. Kyo loosen his tie around his neck and looked back at the field. "So you knew about me and her?"

"She called Mikuo and asked for me. I don't want to be drag in by you guys so leave me out. I have someone that needs me." The blonde stared up at the sky. That's right she needed him, but it didn't felt like he was telling the whole truth. Sure she needed him but what does he feel towards her. He would always pick fights with Mikuo about her. He searched for the answer through his head and smiled. "I need her too."

Kyo's eyes widened hearing the playboy saying something like that. He was shocked but chuckled darkly as the school bell rung indicating the end of lunch. Yohioloid got off the wall and opened the door to go down. Before he walked down he turned back to the dark eyed boy. "Tell Merli to go bang some other guy for comfort because I'm done."

The dark hair teenager nodded and grinned at the disappearance of the blonde. He wondered if he should follow the little group to the hospital.

_**~At the Hospital**_

Ia sat on the bench wearing her white gown waiting for Yohioloid outside of the hospital in a park. She was brought out by Lily, who wanted the teenage to have some fresh air. The pale sakura head smiled at the touch of the light breeze brushed against her face. She closed her eyes humming. It felt nice being outside.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a group of teenagers?"

The pale pinkette's eyes fluttered opening seeing a male teenager in front of her. He had dark brown hair and he wore the same male uniform as her school. She frowned hearing he had an annoyed tone when asking her. She just stared at him.

"Will did you or not?"

_What an ass hoe! He dare talk to me in a tone and disrupting my peace. Heh. This will be fun. I'll just pretend I'm deaf to annoy him more since I don't like his obnoxious attitude. _She tilted her head and smiled. She waved and did hand gestures to him. He narrowed his eyes at the girl. Was she joking with him?

"Great, someone who can't communicate like a human."

This made Ia real mad. Not only his attitude was bad, he had a bad personality. She turned away looking at the kids. Theywere running around smiling and laughing. How they could do that so freely made the teenager envy them. She wish she could have the privilege again soon. She smiled and laughed a little not noticing the stupid glare the male was giving her.

"Ia! There you are!"

Her smile widened hearing that familiar voice and she turned to see him running towards her waving. Ia waved back. Yohioloid paused seeing the dark haired boy in front of her. He balled up his fists to punch the guy.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kyo? If you so god laid a finger on her I'll kill you."

"Relax. He haven't done anything to me. Well yet." She hated it when he's this angry. Even though she rarely seen him angry she just hated it. Scratch that. She was actually afraid, she heard about Mikuo and his fight. Both of them could kill one another. Ia wanted him to calm down now.

"So you're not deaf, you little bitch."

Yohioloid twitched hearing Kyo call her that. He wanted to beat the hell up out the teenage boy. he wanted to send him to hell maybe even out of the universe. No one talks to Ia like that when he's around. Make that no one should call her that ever. She deserve more respect than anyone else. Even though she was a hectic person, she's a person who really care about people. She been through so much and shouldn't be treated like that.

Ia chuckled darkly, "That the best you got? I was once called that by my own father so it doesn't bother me anymore. I've heard better insult than that kuchikitanai."

The blonde's eyes darkened. He hated it when her father was mentioned. He just hated the man so much for hurting her. He can't believe someone would even hurt their own flesh and blood. The dark haired twitch in frustration and walked closer to her. He reached both his hands out to grab her to knock some sense into her. Yohioloid started sprinting towards them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you… even Yohioloid knows not to mess with me," Ia chuckled darkly which sent shiver to Yohioloid. He stopped before them. He knew that she had something up her sleeves. That's Ia for you.

Kyo glared at her. He didn't understand what she was talking about. He just wanted to show her who she is messing with right not. He stood three feet away from her and saw her sinister grin. The dark hair boy just didn't understand this crazy girl and the relationship between her and Yohioloid. It just didn't make sense. "Why would I listen to you?"

"Suit yourself, but I'm tired." She yawned. The pale teenager waved to Yohioloid. "I want to go. I have a new song."

Yohioloid nodded and chuckled, " A new song is it for me? Who even brought you out here?"

Kyo stepped out of the way and looked at the couple. She didn't seem like she would need help but of course he just met her. He watch as the blonde hair went on one knee in front of her. She nodded as she put her right hand's finger on her chin. " Yeah it's for you. It was Lily-nee of course."

"Wow, I'm so grateful. Eh? Who got that for you?" Yohioloid saw the ring.

"My mom, its pretty isn't it? It's a promise ring…" She smiled when he nodded with a big smile. This was the boy she knew. He was acting like his usual self. Ia wrapped her arms around his neck as he lift her up bride style. She snuggled into his chest. "She left today. She said she's sorry for not saying bye to you."

"Eh? So she left. That's too bad, anyway where's the wheelchair?"

Ia shook her head and yawned. She told him that Lily took it and said it was punishment. He had to walk for 10 minutes carrying her to the hospital. He was angry and he'll throw a bit ass fit to Lily when he sees her at the hospital. All through this they seem to forget about the dark pair of eyes staring at them.

"Why would she need a wheelchair?"

"Why would an ass hoe want to know about me? Last time I check you called me a bitch for not cooperating with you like a human, noroma."

Kyo twitched hearing her insults. He wanted to so much pound her even if she's a girl. Ia rolled her eyes. Yohioloid chuckled seeing their fight.

"Hey ready to go?"

She nodded, "Of course, baka!"

"Now you're insulting me? I should really leave you with him now." Yohioloid chuckled darkly which made the girl shiver. She shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"You never told me it's your birthday today. Happy Birthday!" she blushed and looked away. He stared at her emotionless. Ia waved her hands in front of his face. He finally smiled.

"Can I get another one but instead on the cheek-"

"That's all you're getting hentai."

He gave her a glare and sighed in defeat. She knew how to make him feel weak. Well that's one thing he loved about her.

Wait he said love? Was he in love with her?


	11. Chapter 11 Chiisana Te No Hira

**Sorry, I've been really busy lately.**

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

It had been a week after his birthday. Everyone celebrated happily in Ia's hospital room. The doctors gave both Yohioloid and Ia good news that she will be discharged soon. They wanted to test if she could walk. Here she is, in her hospital room trying to take her first step like a baby.

"Come to daddy, Aria." Gakupo cooed making both the cousins shiver.

Soon enough they couldn't help but laugh at his words. Ia took her first step stumbling and falling into his arms. They were like this everyday when Yohioloid has gone to school. After the event with the Kyo kid, he had been very protective yet distant with her. It made her curious of why he was doing all this.

"Okay that-" The pink headed cousin was cut off.

"No! One more try! I want to walk on my own without people caring for me."

Ia pushed herself off Gakupo and stood up straight. She was tired of them protecting and taking care of her as if she was some child. It made her feel like she was weak. She should be the one protecting them. She gave them a reassuring smile.

"I want to reach ten steps today with no pausing and no breaks. Just ten full steps."

Luka looked worried, until Gakupo clapped his hand. He nodded and reassured Luka that he'll be watching her take those steps. The pinkette nodded giving her full trust to her boyfriend. The pale pinkette smiled and started taking her steps. Even though she feels pain jolting up her spine she won't give up.

_Just ten steps, nothing more, nothing less. I want to get out of this white prison cell._

_**~At School**_

Yohioloid's eyes widen seeing the girl in front of the class. Kiyoteru-sensei had announced they were having a new student today. He would not have imagined meeting her again. Why have not Aoki said anything about her transferring from her all girls' school.

He glances at the aqua head and noticed she was shifting nervously. Maybe she didn't even know. The blonde shot his eyes toward the new student.

Merli. Aoki's older sister.

She noticed his blank stare and winked to Yohioloid. He felt a shiver running up his spine that made him shot up from his seat. Mikuo shot him a glare. The blonde teenager excused himself out of class saying he felt unwell. Merli grinned seeing how flustered he was. The teal head glance at Yuuma and Kaito. They nodded and excused themselves too.

Aoki couldn't stop shifting nervously until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Galaco reached over Ia's desk to pat the nervous girl, calming her down. The aqua head teenager gave her friend a sad smile and nodded. They focus to the front to what they know was going to be a hell of a year.

_**~ Yohioloid and the Others**_

_Man, what the hell should I do? It's freaking me out already!_ He was screaming in his head. Someone needed to save him. The more he think about Merli the more the situation became worse. Before he knew it, he was at an arcade. He sighed deeply punching a wall.

"Freaking out much?"

It made the blonde teenager jumped. He quickly turned around seeing his friends were panting and sweating aside from Mikuo, who was just calm. He shook his head chuckling. What was he suppose to say? Was he supposed to act like everything is okay to Ia or tell her the truth?

"Want to play some games? Or visit Ia?" Yuuma asked shrugging his shoulders.

"If we visit her, let's go get ice cream first!" Kaito shouted cheerfully.

Yohioloid let out a chuckle and nodded. His friends knew how to calm him down. He glanced at Mikuo, who responded with a nod shoving the blonde so they could go buy ice cream and visit the girl. While walking to the ice cream parlor, they met up with two familiar girls.

"Well if it is manga boy and Ia's boyfriend." Miki giggled.

Yukari sighed deeply and glared at the four males. Yohioloid's eyes twitched seeing them. Don't they have school to attend to or something? They are the same age as Ia and him. Seeing as if they are usually wondering around town but today it was just weird. Weren't they supposed to be in Tokyo at their school?

"No. We're not ditching school but we bet you guys are." Miki giggled clasping her hands together. She then noticed Yuuma and Kaito which made her jumped up and grinned. "Oh, how rude of us, I never met you two before. I'm SF-A2 Miki and that girl is Yuzuki Yukari."

Yukari just nodded and sighed focusing on her video game. The two boys introduced themselves and with that they went to order ice cream while Mikuo and Yohioloid sat at the table with Miki and Yukari. Yohioloid wondered if that girl does anything else but sigh, roll her eyes, and chew gum. It was new that she was playing video games. Wait is that a PSP Vita? His mouth dropped open.

"Keep you mouth shut, ass wipe." Yukari muttered glancing up for a second then back down at the screen.

"Why don't you guys go to school?"

"We actually go to home school right now. Our parents are having some business here that's why we're here. Also it feels so nice coming out here to the country side away from the big city." Miki couldn't keep her mouth shut and it made Mikuo sighed deeply.

Yohioloid chuckled scratching the back of his head. He told her that Ia said the same thing about moving here. _She sure talks a lot. The total opposite of Ia and Yukari. Wonder why they're friends?_

"Okay we're here with the ice cream guess we can leave. I don't know what Ia would like so I bought her rainbow sherbet." Kaito said laughing.

"That's actually her favorite…" Yukari sighed deeply while looking up.

"Wait, now that you mention it. You girls know Ia?" Yuuma asked surprised by the two girls they just met. Yukari just shrugged her shoulder while putting her game console in her pocket and pulling her hood up. She put her ear buds in her ears tuning the guys out. Miki smiled apologetically and told the two that they grew up with Ia since grade school.

"See you guys later. Bye." Miki smiled waving as she sat back down beside Yukari talking.

"Well those two was kind of fun?" Yuuma scratched his head chuckling.

"They were fun? More like weird. That Miki girl can't properly call me by my name!"

Yohioloid sighed deeply as they were walking to the hospital. Kaito nudge him while eating his share of ice cream. "I thought you'll be happy with your nickname."

"They gave me a nickname?"

Yuuma and Mikuo face palmed. He was so dense. "Ia's boyfriend, that's what she called you."

With that being said his face reddened like a tomato. How come he missed that? Before they knew it, they were in the hospital. While they were checking in, Yohioloid was tackled down by a blonde.

"Why the hell aren't you in school brat?!"

"Get off of me! You witch!"

Lily got off of him and pulled him up by his collar. It choked and frightened him. He knew what she was capable of. She glared straight into his eyes which sent cold shivers throughout his body. "What the hell did you call me?"

"I didn't call you anything! I said you need to get hitch!"

She dropped him on the ground and patted her hands as if she was wiping dust off her hands. She glared at him and told him he's lucky that he's in Ia's life. She disappeared when someone came running to her which made her panic and ran quickly as possible. Yohioloid got off the ground as he heard his friends laughing at him.

"Wow, Lily-san can be scary."

"I can't believe I'm related to her."

They walked up to the elevator and entered it once the door opened. Kaito checked the ice cream and luckily they haven't melted yet. He bought enough for himself and his friends. Yuuma help chipped in. As soon as the door flew open their eyes widened.

"IA! Breathe!" Lily screamed pushing a hospital bed with her on it. Nurses were around the girl helping Lily push the bed through the hall. Kaito dropped the ice cream. Yohioloid dashed out of the elevator with his friends behind him. Lily spotted them running towards her.

"Get out of the way! We have to get her to ICU!" Lily said pushing the hospital bed.

"IA!" Her classmates screamed.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Seeing them running beside her bedside made her smile wearily. She felt her fingered intertwined with someone. There she saw Yohioloid. His eyes were filled with worry.

"You're going to be alright, right?"

Ia nodded slowly and her eyelids felt heavy. She felt his warm hand disappeared from hers and heard him screaming her name.

"Move out the way!"

"IA!"

Yohioloid stood in front of the elevator door that Lily pushed him out off.

_What's going on? She was well this morning._

"We told her she shouldn't push herself."

The four teenagers turned to see Luka sobbing. She fell to her knees and shook her head. "It's my fault that she over-worked her body."

Gakupo put a hand over her shoulder and shook his head saying it was his fault. He couldn't do anything but watched her breathed heavily and in pain as she pushed them away trying to walk. She really wanted to walk and didn't want them to bother her which caused her to over-do her body.

Soon enough they entered the hospital room together with a depressing atmosphere. Yohioloid sat on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. He wondered when he's going to hear any news about her. Several hours had pass and Lily walked in. She had a small smile when she patted her younger cousin's head.

"She's alright, lover boy. Her body was under so much stress that it caused her to breakdown. Anyway they're bringing her back here soon."

"I-I thought I lost her again."

"Ha, if you knew Ia like me, you'll know she's a tough chick. Right, Luka?"

Luka nodded smiling, reassuring the boy. Kaito and Yuuma gave a heartedly laugh. Mikuo nodded and smiled. Gakupo gave a relief sigh. Soon enough the door opened with a bunch of nurses flocking in with Ia. The pale pinkette was sleeping but soon enough she began to stir. Her eyes opened and she saw that she was back in her own room.

"Sorry Ia."

"Don't be, I made up my mind. So I should say sorry for worrying you Luka-nee and Gakupo-nii." She muttered turning her head to see them.

Lily walked to Ia and patted her head. "Next time don't overwork yourself. You gave your friends quite a scare especially Yohioloid."

The response was only a nod. "Sorry."

Kaito and Yuuma waved their hands in front of them. Telling her she didn't need to apologize. Of course they were worried but she had no reason to apologize what so ever. Mikuo just shrugged his shoulder. For him, he knew she would pull it through.

One person was left and that was Yohioloid. He still sat on the hospital's couch but this time in a different position. His elbows were on his knees and his face was buried in his hands.

"Well look at the time since school isn't out yet, we're going to go to the arcade." Yuuma laughed. He dragged Mikuo and Kaito out with him.

Lily sighed and glanced up at Luka signaling she needs to talk to her. As they left, Gakupo had the urged to follow. He asked the blonde to watch her as he followed the two women.

The blonde teenager got up and sat on the chair beside the bedside. His hair was covering his face.

"Don't worry about me. I'm alright now." She smiled trying to brush his hair out of his face.

"I don't think I can take it anymore."

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"I was so scared. I thought I lost you." He held her hand and laced his fingers with hers while burying his face on her stomach. He was slowly breaking and he could feel the tears threatening to fall. "Y-you can't see me like this. I don't look cool."

Ia smiled patting his head with her free hand. She chuckled, "I think you look cool all the time. It's alright to be scared you know."

He held onto her tighter. "I forgot to sing you the song for your birthday. Want to hear it?"

Yohioloid smiled between the fabrics and nodded. He wanted to hear her soothing singing voice. To him it was the most precious thing in the world.

_**Far away, far away, the sea of rice plants wavers  
Raising the rice, raising the rice, we aimed for the memory  
Do we remember the sad things that have happened before today, or have we forgotten them?**_

He snuggled into the blanket making sure he didn't hurt her as she patted his head. It felt very nice to him. He loves it and he's not afraid to admit it.

_**Even in this tiny hand, there could someday be strength surpassing our own  
From the day I cried beneath the ripe grapes, I started to walk  
Even if my hand is small, even if we're separated, we'll walk this road  
And on the day that will someday come, we'll store away our best memories**_

She felt like time had stopped for the both of them as she sang. She wanted this to last forever and knew that she was just being selfish.

_**The seasons change; already the cold wind  
Wraps around us and sleeps inside the song of that spring**_

The blonde male was drifting off to sleep. The song was really working in calming his thoughts down. He knew it. This was really where he belongs. With her, he knew he could over come this obstacle. She just needs to be there.

_**Even in this tiny hand, there could someday be strength surpassing our own  
Those wet cheeks reflected a number of smiles  
Even if my hand is small, even if we're separated, we'll walk this road  
And on the new day we too stored away our memories**_

She smiled into the song knowing full well he's asleep. It was cute. He usually never does this when she sang to him. She guessed he was really scared.

_**Even this tiny hand will one day pass by us  
And on the new day, a new season began**_

"Have a good nap, Yohio." She smiled drifting off to sleep as well.

**~~PLEASE MAKE A REVIEW~~**

**Ia: Thank you YellowFluffiesForever22! You've been giving us so much reviews. Thanks a lot!**

**YohioLOID: Yep Thanks! Any xxdragonxgurlxx does not own the character and songs of the story.**


	12. Chapter 12 Final Decision

**xxdragonxgurlxx: Yeah I quickly wanted to update this story. Anyway chapter 12.**

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

"Aoki, you better tell me where he goes after school!" Merli angrily shouted crossing her arms over her chest.

Galaco rolled her eyes. She just hated her best friend's older sister so much. Talk about weird hairstyles she has blue mix with purple. She sighed deeply watching her friend fidget. Surely she won't tell her where he goes.

"Umm… A-about that Onee-san… I r-really don't know."

Merli slammed her hands on her sister's desk making her jump and everyone to stare at her. She shrugged the glares off as she flicked her sister's forehead. All of sudden the older sister notice the desk behind her sister's had been empty for three days.

"Hey rainbow bangs, who sit in front of you?"

In response, the said girl rolled her eyes. "I have a name, you know."

"Like I care? Tell me."

"I don't want to." She blew on her nails as if she was painting her nails smirking at the girl.

The purple bluenette raised her hand to slap her but was intervened by Yuuma, who grabbed her arm. He shook his head and glared at the girl. Merli pulled her arm out of his grip and walked away pissed off.

"Thanks Yuuma-kun." Galaco smiled.

"No problem. Lately she's been giving you guys some hard time. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's alright. Aoki has it worse, since she lives with that _princess_."

He replied to her saying he felt sorry for the little sister. Galaco nodded. Ever since Merli entered the school it had been a living hell for Aoki. Even her own best friend can't help her. Yuuma sighed deeply. When was this living hell going to end?

"So how are Ia and 'him'? Are they dating yet?" She giggled.

The pinkette scratched behind his head and nodded. Then he replied he doesn't even know yet. He told her that they would act like couples such as holding hands, him kissing her hands and head. They would even sleep with each other holding hands.

To Galaco, this was all romantic things she wanted to happen to her. Ia was lucky that she got the perfect guy, even though he was a playboy. She glances up at Yuuma and notice there were flowers and hearts surrounding him.

"Galaco? Is something wrong?"

"She's love struck, Yuuma-kun." Aoki appeared behind him. "Thank you for stopping Onee-san. I'm trying my best to keep Yohioloid and Ia's secret."

He nodded and said he'll talk to them later. Yohioloid walked in the classroom yawning. He saw Merli running towards which made him walked quickly to Mikuo. He knew he was safe near Mikuo since mostly everyone was afraid of the teal head.

"Sup, Mikuo how it's going?"

"Hn, let me guess Merli?"

Yohioloid nodded and told him to get her off his back right now. One thing came into Mikuo mind since he was holding a carton of juice. He "accidentally" threw the juice at Merli making her scream.

"You jerk!"

"Whoopee, it's just juice. You can wear you gym clothes." The teal headed sighed deeply. "Damn, I have to get more juice."

With that Mikuo walked away while the whole class was laughing at Merli. She clenched her fist and glared at Mikuo. He just smirked walking out the class. Yohioloid stood there smiling at Mikuo's accomplishment.

_I owe you one._

_**~Hospital**_

Ia was in the hospital's garden feeling the autumn breeze on her skin. It felt nice since she was finally independent. Her cousin allowed her to go out by herself because Ia wouldn't stop complaining. She was walking on crutches since it seems better for her than taking a wheelchair.

She walked to the rose garden and came upon a silver haired boy singing. He was sitting on a bench, his back facing her. A smile appeared on her face, he was no older than twelve. She frowned noticing he was wearing a hospital gown and alone.

_Where's his nurse and parents? Is he alone?_

"Onee-san, are you alright?"

A voice snapped the young girl out of her trance. She saw that he was facing her and gasped. He had heterochromia, a right green eye and blue on his left eye. It was beautiful.

She shook her head and smiled at him. "May I sit here?"

The boy smiled and nodded. She carefully walked with the crutches to the bench. As she approached the bench she sat sighing deeply.

"It must suck walking with that?" The frail boy chuckled.

"Yeah, it does. Aren't you too young to be out here alone?"

He shook his head. He told her that he usually come out here by himself because it makes him feel happy. She finally got to know the young boy's name. He said it wa Piko. He told her a lot of things that made her smile and laugh. He was such a sweet kid.

"That song you sang was beautiful."

"Thank you, Onee-san. I want to become a big singer when I grow up. I write all my songs in this book."

"You have the same dream as me, too. I believe you'll make it."

"Really, can you sing me a song? Please."

Ia scratched her chin and nodded. She was thinking what song is appropriate for this boy so that she can sing. Then a thought came across her mind. Why was he in this hospital?

"If you don't mind me asking, Piko-kun why are you in the hospital?"

The boy frowned and looked at the roses. "I have a bad disease. I have leukemia; the doctors say I won't make it out of here. That's why I want to be a big singer fast."

"Tell the doctors to shove a needle up their ass! Oops sorry excuse my language."

She gave him an apologetic smile. This made the boy jumped. No one had ever talked like that in front of him. He glanced at her and saw she was getting up. Once up, she walked in front of him and grinned.

"No one should tell you when your life ends. Live your life to wildest dreams."

He smiled. "Then what about you? Why are you here?"

"I got hit by a truck."

His mouth dropped open. How can someone say that so calmly like she did while smiling? He thought she was just joking but saw that she was serious. He gulped. What was he suppose to say? Usually people die getting hit by a truck? Maybe she lives her life to her wildest dreams that made her did that? Well then he shouldn't listen to her.

"I didn't do anything crazy; I was running away from a bad man."

"Oh." He laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Promise me you'll fight this disease and become a star. Don't ever give up." She chuckled holding out her right hand pinky. Piko just stared at it and then look up at it. He smiled and took her pinky in his pinky promising that to her. "Good, now I got a really good song for you. Are you ready for a concert from me?"

He nodded as she took her seat right beside him.

watch?v=2R9HfLF-laE

_**"Oh, whatever I do now, it's all pointless";  
I saw your distressed face,  
And I knew just saying "don't give up"  
Wasn't going to cut it!**_

_**"Then you need to keep your spirits up,**_  
_**Or else tomorrow will daze you too!"**_  
_**With that, I take you along,**_  
_**Perhaps a little forcefully...**_

_**Feeling blue in the sunlight,**_  
_**I'm genuinely concerned for you!**_  
_**Your eyes get watery;**_  
_**"I'm sure it's no use for a weakling like me..."**_

_**But I believe in you, because you're you!**_  
_**So why not look at what's ahead?**_  
_**When things are truly hopeless,**_  
_**I'll give your heart the support it needs!**_

_**Don't give up with "might as well"s,**_  
_**That's a big no-no!**_  
_**Hey, can't we go ahead together?**_  
_**Let's destroy all those lonesome feelings!**_

_**"I don't even know what's going on..."**_  
_**You say as you hold in tears again**_  
_**Sighing all the time and shutting your eyes;**_  
_**Yikes, this is desperate!**_

_**"If you don't give it all you've got,**_  
_**Your memories will vanish into yesterday!"**_  
_**So we dash down the streets,**_  
_**No doubt against your will...**_

_**Feeling blue in the evening,**_  
_**As the sunlight is locked away,**_  
_**In a moment, your face lamented,**_  
_**And soundless tears spilled and faded...**_

_**This terribly small world**_  
_**Bares its big fangs;**_  
_**Thinking "I wanted us to be together,"**_  
_**It weighs down on your heart...**_

_**Even if my meager words**_  
_**Can't get through anymore,**_  
_**I want to give you strength!**_  
_**"I want to help you. Please, grant my wish!"**_

_**"Believe in you, because you're you!"**_  
_**Say it loud, and mean it!**_  
_**"It's absolutely not hopeless!**_  
_**If you wish for it, you'll meet again!"**_

_**Taking a great big breath,**_  
_**You timidly faced the distant moon,**_  
_**And shouted, "I'll give it a shot!"**_  
_**...Did that sound kinda cool? I guess.**_

"WOW! That was cool! Ia-san!" He clapped.

She ruffled his hair and nodded. Then a doctor came out asking to steal the kid away. She nodded. Piko told her that he admired her. She smiled waving good bye to the boy. It felt nice singing for him. She was just glad that he had cheered up. Sometimes god can be so cruel to the innocent.

_I guess I should return back to my room. Lily-nee might be looking for me._

_**~School**_

Merli slammed Yohioloid to a locker. He winced but the pain was bearable. He glared at the girl before him as she was smirking up at him. He was ready to go to the hospital until someone slammed him to the lockers. He gritted his teeth.

"Well. Well. If it isn't one of my exes, I missed you so much Yohi-kun." She whispered into his ears while playing with his uniform collar. The blonde grabbed her wrists and threw her off of him. She pouted seeing that she was just rejected. "Aw I thought we could have some fun."

"Leave me alone, Merli. I'm not the same bastard that dated you." He turned away from her facing the school exit.

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Look here mister. I'm sorry I cheated on you with Kyo, but now I want you back."

He turned around and glared at the girl. She shivered seeing his crimson eyes staring holes into her. Merli had never seen this side of the teenager before. This was all new to her. She took a step forward to him but he took a step backward.

"I've made my decision." He sighed deeply.

The mixed haired girl looked at the boy confusingly. She didn't understand what he was talking about at all. In the far corner of the room, Kyo was listening to them. Yohioloid ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"For about a month I had been confuse. I didn't know what to do. You've been trying to crawl back into my life and I didn't know if I should accept it." He took a big breath. "I didn't know if I should choose you and leave her."

Merli stepped closer. She smiled seductively. "So you're choosing me?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Three days ago you freaked me out by transferring to my school, but you didn't freak me out like her. That day she gave me a panic attack thinking I would lose her again."

He glances up at her. Her smile faded and she was frowning. She didn't really get what he was saying? Was he rejecting her and choosing some other chick?

"I won't lose her again. Bye Merli."

With that he walked away from the shocked girl. She was flatly rejected by the playboy of the school. How can that be possible? She shrieked and slammed her bag on the locker. No one had rejected her before. She grabbed her hair and screamed again.

"Somehow I knew he was going to pick hime-sama."

Merli quickly turned around with rage. There she saw one of her other exes. She quickly ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"What do you mean? You know who she is?"

"I can't tell you. Everyone from your new class is keeping it a secret. Supposedly she's sick and hospitalized."

"I'll make Aoki tell me and that slut will pay!" She dashed out of the school leaving a smirking Kyo.

"This is just the beginning, Yohioloid."

_**~Hospital**_

"WAH, I want to go. I can't believe I'm going to miss your soccer game Yohioloid." Ia pouted.

He laughed at her expression and pinched her nose. He shook her left and right. "Maybe next time when you get out of this prison cell, IA"

She yanked his hand off her nose and bit his wrist. He screamed in pain until she let go. The blonde male glared at his girlfriend. She was smirking triumphantly. He asked why she even did that to him.

"To it bluntly, I miss kicking your balls. So I retorted to biting you." She chuckled.

He nudged her on the forehead with his index finger as he glared at her. She gave him a kindheartedly smile and held onto his hands. She pulled it up to her cheek and sighed heavenly.

"Your hands are always warm."

"Of course it is. I'm a human, baka."

She nudged him on the shoulder which made him laugh. She asked him how was school and he replied that it was okay. It could have been better if she was there. Ia nodded and leaned into the pillow still having their fingers intertwined with one another. Yohioloid started playing with her small frail fingers.

"I'm tired, Yohioloid." She yawned smiling.

"Take a nap. I'll be here when you wake up."

He smiled kissing her hand. This was his choice. He'll be with her.

**~Review~**

**Ia: Please review for us!**

**Yohioloid: The author doesn't own anything in this story.**


	13. Chapter 13 Departures

**Chapter 13 is up! Yay! Please enjoy it!**

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

Ia's eyes fluttered open. She looked out the window and notice the sun was setting. A smile slowly appeared upon her face as she was looking on the other side of the bed noticing Yohioloid sleeping with his head on his arms which were on the bed. Her smile widened seeing as they were still holding hands. Slowly she sat up, making sure she didn't wake him up.

The pale pinkette started running her free hand through his blonde hair. _His face is cute when he sleeps. How did I get so lucky? Even though I was cruel to him in the beginning, he still stood by my side._

"Hnn…" Yohioloid groaned.

He was waking up from his nap. When he opened his eyes, he was faced with a smiling Ia. It quickly made him smiled seeing her face. His headshot up quickly as he looked out the window. He frowned and couldn't believe it was almost dark.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Ia giggled.

The smile reappeared on his face as he nodded. Her giggles were like music to his ears.

"How are you feeling?"

"That question again. I'm fine. Stop worrying." She stuck her tongue out and punched him playfully.

He chuckled then glances back at the window. A frown appeared on his face. It was about time that he should leave and go back home. The pale cherry blossom head knew what he was thinking about. She pinched his cheek making him shout in pain. As she let go of him, she laughed. He kept a fixated glare on her.

"I said stop worrying. Luka-nee is going to take care of me." She gave him a reassuring smile. It didn't really convince him at all. He still had the frown on his face, which made her frowned and punched him as hard as she could on the arm. To her surprise he flew off the chair. Was she really that strong like he said? A burst of laughter escaped her lips seeing how he was struggling up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to throw you off the chair."

"I n-never... thought I'll… e-experience this p-pain a-again."

"Sorry, but I wanted to show you I'm alright. Plus you should get going; your step-mom is going to get worried."

He nodded as he got up. Once more, he smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes and took in his scent. How she loves it when he does this to her. As he pulled away, he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Would you like any snacks tomorrow? I can get it for you."

The pale pinkette shook her head. She didn't like to impose on him. Another reason is that she doesn't want to be like those spoiled girlfriends that gets everything from their boyfriend.

"No, I'm alright. Say hi to Rin-chan and Len-kun for me."

He pouted. "Why do you use the suffixes for them but not for me?"

"It'll just sound weird. It'll make your name longer!

"Hmm, since we're dating now. Why don't you give me a nickname, since it's far too long for you?"

"Fart sounds like a good name for you."

He flicked her head with his finger. The blonde was actually being serious. She saw the seriousness in his eyes and laughed. She scratches her chin thinking about a good name for him. A smile appeared on her face and she pulled his arm.

"What?" He asked.

"Yo-kun sounds nice to me. Do you like it? I shortened your name and since you want me to call you with a suffix I added it."

His smile widened and nodded. He liked that name a lot. Suddenly the door flew open revealing Luka. She had a big smile plastered on her face as she skipped into the room. As she saw the two teenage couples her smile widened. It creep Yohioloid out so he quickly got up and bid them good night.

Luka stared at her cousin. Her eyes were sparkling and was just plain creepy now. Ia shivered. The pinkette hopped to her cousin's bedside screaming in joy. Poor Ia covered her ears. She didn't even know why the candy head was so overjoyed.

"OhMyGosh! Ia! YouKnowThatIWentOnADateWithGakupoToday, right?" Damn, how can she say that in one breath? Slowly the pale cherry blossom nodded to her cousin's long question.

"**I'M GETTING MARRIED! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHH! MY EARS!" **

"It'll be next year in August! I'm planning it right now. Oh gosh, I can't believe it!"

Ia slowly hid under her covers. Her ear drums would be busted now because of a crazy engaged female. She pulled her pillow over her ears only to have it snatched away. Luka hugged the pillow and was jumping.

_Sometimes I can't believe she's 19. She still acts like a high schooler._

"You'll definitely be one of the bride's maids. I have a dress in mind. The theme will be pink and purple. Yes that'll be the theme!" She squealed gripping the pillow tightly. Then she glared at her hospitalized cousin. "YOU. WILL. BE. A. BRIDE'S. MAID. RIGHT?

Ia nodded in fear. _Help me god? Please._

"Okay. Want anything to eat? By the way the doctor says you'll be out tomorrow and you'll be able to go to school in a week." Luka giggled clasping her hands together after she gave her cousin the pillow back.

"**YAY! I GET TO GET OUT OF THIS SHIT HOLE! YYYYAAAAYYYY!"**

"KYA! My ears! Please, don't shout!"

Ia frowned. "Now you know how I feel when you were shouting about your engagement."

"Was I really like that? Oops, I'm sorry."

Ia nodded her head and smiled. "Congratulation on your engagement, I'm so happy for you."

Luka smiled and nodded. She ran to her cousin and hugged her. Ia groaned but laughed afterwards.

_Congratulation on you too Ia, he's really a stupid idiot though. _

Luka noticed a small box near Ia's bedside. She wondered what it was and a thought came into her mind causing the college student to squeal into her cousin's poor ear. Ia covered her ears again.

"He proposed to you! OhMyGosh! You're engaged!"

"Wha!? No!"

"Then what's that?" She asked pointing at the box.

"Oh! I forgot about that!" Ia reached her hands out and grabbed the box. This was the first gift she received since she woke up and she treasured it so much because someone special gave it to her. She opened it up and pulled the choker out to show to her cousin. It left Luka astonished. The piece of jewelry was beautiful. "He bought it for me. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Tie this around my neck, please?"

She nodded and happily obliged to her cousin's favor. Luka brushed the hair away from Ia's back and smiled as she tied the choker into a beautiful bow. Ia fixed the pendant to be in the front thanking her cousin as she did this.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So you guys are dating now?"

The teenage cousin blushed deep red and looked away from the Tuna lover. Luke giggled and asked her when he finally made her agree to become his girlfriend. She scooted closer to her cousin with a big grin plastered on her face. Ia sighed deeply and told her.

"He got me to agree today."

"So your anniversary is on the 20th of September. You better remember that and he better too. Now tell me more."

~Flashback~ Ia's POV~

_I was sitting in the hospital room looking out the winter. It looked like the wind had finally picked up. When I heard the sound of the door opening I quickly turned around to meet with crimson red eyes. _

"_Hi there, how are you feeling?" He asked smiling while walking to my bedside._

_It was like the same routine since I had a breakdown. I smiled and told him I was alright. Since that day he had been very cautious with me. I wouldn't really blame him or anyone. It was actually my fault pushing myself over my own limit._

_He didn't really look assured as he took his seat on the chair beside the bed. _

"_I'm fine baka. Stop asking me."I was glaring at him. _

"_I'm just worried, jeez."_

"_Stop worrying about me. I'm fine and when I say that I am!" I crossed my arms over my chest huffing out big breaths._

_He chuckled as he nodded his head. Soon he later got off the seat and ruffled my hair. I was still glaring at him but then a sudden urge of laughter came out of my lips. I ruffled his hair back when he stopped._

"_Hey, do we have to wait after until you get out the hospital to date? Why can't we date now?"_

_I pulled him into a hug and smiled._

"_I think it's because we didn't establish a really good bond until now, Yohioloid."_

_He looked up at me with a confused look on his face. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Suddenly he lifted off the bed and look at me straight in the eyes._

"_Then that means we're dating now right?"_

"_I-I didn't say t-that, y-you baka!"_

_He smiled and bent down to kiss my nose. "I actually know how to read you now, Ia. That means we're official."_

"_Conceited little punk," I muttered looking away._

_He grinned and told me about his day in school while holding my hand. Then he told me about his soccer game._

_**~School- Next Day**_

_Shit! Why the hell is she following me everywhere!? I thought I made it clear to her!_

The blonde frowned knowing that a purple-blue headed girl is stalking closely behind him. It had been happening for the past hours. Yohioloid was really frustrated with this. Everywhere he goes in school, he would be followed by Merli. He can't even have a proper lunch with his friends.

"What the hell do you even want?" He gritted his teeth to prevent him from shouting at the girl. He turned around quickly glaring at the teenager. She was grinning. He studied her from up to down and noticed she was wearing her school uniform inappropriately. He frowned. "Leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you."

He turned around and walked away, but before he got any farther she ran up to him and hugged him from behind. The blonde's eyes narrowed and he tried to pry the slim arms off his torso.

"Let me go, Merli. I don't have time to play your stupid games. I have to meet her."

"When you say 'her', you mean your one night stand girls, right?" She smirked seeing as he was frozen. "Hmm, I bet she is just some whore just looking for no strings attached relationship from you. She must've heard you're the best lay in this town."

He forcefully and harshly threw her arms off him as he pushed her up to the lockers and gritted his teeth. No one talks about Ia like that! No one! This girl just knew how to make him go crazy and mad at the same time. Merli frowned seeing the anger in his eyes.

"Don't talk about her like you know her! She's my girlfriend! Say what you want about me, but leave Ia out of it!" With that he punched the locker next to her causing her to scream. He glances at her one more time and growled. "I won't stoop so low like Kyo, so next time I'll let one of the girls handle you. Maybe Miku or worse Lily-nee."

The teenage girl stood there frozen and nodded. He pushed himself off the lockers and walked out the school leaving the girl frightened. She slid down the lockers onto her bottoms as she pulled her knees close to her head.

_This Ia person will definitely pay!_

_**~Hospital**_

"What!? She was discharged today! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Yohioloid slammed his hands on the counter scaring the nurse. She looked up at him frightened and shrugged her shoulders saying she doesn't know. He sighed deeply until he felt a pain on the side of his head. He looked over his shoulder to see an angry looking blonde.

"Stop scaring the poor lady!" Lily shouted slapping his head again and apologizing for him to the poor woman behind the counter. She nodded timidly and left the two siblings alone. "They haven't left the hospital, baka. Just follow me to the room. It only says that because she's getting discharged today, dumb ass."

"What a witch." He muttered.

It made her turned around in a flash and asked him what he called her. He frowned and said that he thought they ditched him. He exhaled deeply seeing she took the lie. Before he knew it he was outside the room. Lily knocked on the door and opened it revealing Luka in a pink dress and light tan cardigan. She smiled seeing the two blondes welcoming them in the room.

To Yohioloid surprise, Ia was not in the room, but Luka reassured him that she's in the restroom getting dress. Several minutes pass and the pinkette knocked on the restroom door. "Are you finish, Ia?"

"H-hai! I'm done." The door swung open revealing the pale pinkette in a white, knee-high, chiffon skirt with a black hoodie zipped half-way up revealing her pale pink shirt. She wore black high tops converse with crutches while finishing her look she wore her normal hairstyle which she haven't in awhile consisting of two loose braids in the front while her back layer falls down her back to her knee. Yohioloid took notice of the choker he bought her was now around her neck and her mother's promise ring. She looked astonishing to the blonde male.

"Aw! He's speechless! It's been awhile since I've seen you in normal clothes Ia!" Luka skipped to her side and hugged her. Ia nodded and walked out the restroom carefully. "Well thanks a lot, Lily-san. You helped us a lot, next time drinks on me."

The nurse laughed while nodding. She nudged her cousin to help his girlfriend out. He obliged and ran to Ia's side making sure she doesn't fall or injure herself while walking. The pale pinkette looked up at Lily.

"I was wondering if I could say bye to someone before I leave. He's a patient here."

Yohioloid's eye narrowed at what his girlfriend just said. There was another guy that she was seeing in this hospital and she wants to say bye to him before he left. It made the blonde frustrated. He glances at her and saw a beautiful smile on her face. She was smiling an innocent smile at Lily.

"Of course what's his name?"

"Utatane Piko, I think that's what his name is." She said while balancing the crutches as she scratched her chin. She then glances at her boyfriend. "You should meet him too. He's really sweet."

"Hmph, I don't see why not? I am your _boyfriend_, so I should go meet him." He turned his head away from her. The name of the male was registering in his head. There were many flashes of torture he can do to this guy.

_What is wrong with him? _She thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes at him. Luka and Lily could see what's going on. They were grinning and snickering among themselves.

"Anyway let's go see Piko. I know what room he's in. Plus there's no reason to be jealous little cousin." Lily smirked seeing he was red.

"Jealous? You're jealous?" Ia started laughing as they walked out the room.

"Shut up." He muttered and glared at Lily and Luka, who were still snickering.

As soon as they reached the door, Yohioloid cracked his knuckles which made Ia smacked the back of his head. He didn't care if this guy was hospitalized; he wanted to sink his fist into him. His girlfriend sighed deeply and smacked him again. After that was done she knocked on the door.

They heard small footsteps padding towards the door. It suddenly paused then the door slowly opened revealing the young boy. The blonde male stared down at the boy and felt embarrassed.

"Onee-chan! Hi!" A smile appeared on Piko's face as he ran to hug Ia.

She hugged him back and glance at her boyfriend giving him a smirk. "And you were jealous because of a kid."

"I didn't know he was a kid. Why didn't you tell me that he was, instead of letting me think of other things?"

She rolled hers eyes and stucked her tongue out at him as Piko pulled her inside the room. Yohioloid followed after with the two female trotting behind him.

"Guess what! I wrote a lot of new songs!"

"Really, can I see the lyrics?" She smiled patting his head as she sat down on the chair and place her crutches to one side of it.

He nodded and jumped on his bed looking for his notebook. While doing that, Ia was snickering at Yohioloid. He was leaning on the wall glaring at her and the two adult females. Luka and Lily were laughing at him for his mistake. Once Piko found it, he jumped off the bed and ran back to Ia.

She skimmed through the notebook and read his lyrics. Looking up at the boy, she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"It's beautiful. With this, I'm sure your dream is possible. Just trust this." She pointed at his heart making him laugh. He nodded and gave her one last hug. "I promise I'll visit you sometimes."

"Okay Onee-chan! I'll miss you. By the way who's the grumpy Onii-chan?"

Ia turned and glance at the boy Piko was pointing. He was still glaring holes at the two ladies that were laughing at him. She smiled and turned to Piko.

"That's my stupid, idiot boyfriend."

**~Author Notes~**

**IA: Hi everyone! It's been awhile but now Mikuo-kun is feeling better! *smiles***

**YohioLOID: I wish he just go back to where he came from. He doesn't really help us.**

**Mikuo: You're just still jealous that I'm more popular than you and I'm a genderbent.**

**YohioLOID: Why you ass hole!**

**IA: Yo-kun stop!**

**xxdragonxgurlxx: HOLY SHIET! You called him Yo-kun! *squeals***

**IA: AUTHOR-SAMA! **

**xxdragonxgurlxx: ANYWAY, HURRY UP AND DO YOUR JOB YOHIOLOID!**

**YohioLOID: Until next time.**

**Mikuo: hn**

**IA: Hehe, sorry about that. The author of this story doesn't own any of the characters. Also she doesn't own any of the songs.**

**YohioLOID: Wasn't that my job?**

**IA: Uh yeah. You do my job then.**

**YohioLOID: Whatever. Please make a review!**


	14. Chapter 14 Deal

_**READ THIS FIRST!**_

_**So I know getting hit by a truck may take time to recover, but please bare (or is bear or beer) with me with Ia's quick recovery. I didn't want her to be crippled in the story any longer hehe. But yeah Thanks for taking your time to read this. There's going to be a halloween special in the next chapter.**_

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

"Finally off crutches! Yay!"

The pale pinkette jumped running around the living room of the apartment and jumping on the couch. She was bouncing everywhere. She was literally bouncing everywhere. It was a Friday morning and everyone went to work and school making her the only person in the building home alone. It had been four days that she had been out of the hospital.

Ia threw a pillow in the air and smiled widely. Once she entered the apartment she went straight into her room to look at her baby. Her guitar. It took almost half the day for Yohioloid and Luka to convince her to come out the room that day. When she finally came out they took her out to eat at some café with Gakupo. To their surprise it was a Cosplay Café. They had so much fun.

The rest of the following days had been the same. It would involve her trying to walk around without the crutches and finally TA DA! She's so happy that she can walk without them. Stubbornness can make you so strong but yet stupid.

_Hmm what should I do today? _Ia jumped off the couch and walked towards her room. Luka was at her classes right now leaving the teenager by herself.

Pushing the door open she faced her room. It had been about two months that haven't in there. She smiled thinking how she once entered it when she got out of the hospital. It was so clean, cleaner than how it was before she was kidnapped. Ia walked in and jumped on the bed. She flipped onto her back looking up at the ceiling.

"I guess I could write a song?" She said talking to herself.

Without getting up, she reached out for her notebook that was on her headstand. She smiled once she reached it along with a pen. Opening the book she flipped through the pages scanning it all. She stops flipping the pages when she came upon a song she wrote when she was in middle school.

_Man, this was two years ago, during mine and Yukari along with Miki's graduation. _She smiled inwardly and hopped off her bed into her computer desk's chair. She picked her guitar along the way strumming a tune from it. _Let's see this chord first then this. While doing that, I would strut that tune out. _

Soon the teenager was bobbing her head back of forth humming to the melody. There was a sudden ringing throughout the apartment that it startled Ia. It caused her to fall off the chair. Once she got up she huffed out an angry sigh and stomped out to the living room to open the door and snap at whoever interrupted, unless it was Luka then she wouldn't yell.

Opening the door, Ia was met with a purple headed girl. The girl was glaring holes at her. Ia glance behind her to see if there was something behind then she looked at her own outfit which was a pair of jean with red sweater saying 'Global Love' along with her everyday hair. She looked up at the girl.

"Can I help you or are you going to glare at me like I did something wrong?"

"I'm looking for Yohi-kun. Is he home?" She gave an 'I'm better than you so don't question me' attitude to the pale pinkette.

"Yohi? Who the hell is that? I think you got the wrong house."

The girl rolled her eyes and said, "Yohioloid, duh? Is he home?"

"He doesn't live here idiot!" Ia slams the door shut and walked away. She jumped on to the couch and sat there as she grabbed a magazine to read. There were more banging on the door. The pale pinkette sighed deeply as she sunk into the couch letting the dramatic person bang on the door.

Finally it stopped, which made the girl sigh in relief as she read the magazine. She smiled seeing pictures of her mom in airports and on tour. Then there were a sudden banging on the door causing her to narrow her eyes. She got up off the couch and went into the kitchen. She dug into the fridge and found a pie.

_I hope Luka don't mind if I use this pie. _She carried the pie in one hand balancing as she opened the door. She swung the door open fast and slapped the pie on their face. Her eyes widened seeing who she slammed the pie into.

"I am so sorry!" She burst into laughter seeing his face cover in whip cream and strawberries.

Yohioloid stood there glaring at her. His whole face was covered with pie and she was standing there laughing at her. She wiped the cream of his face with her index finger and popped it in her mouth.

"Yummy! Now you taste like strawberry." She giggled.

He looking away knowing he was blushing at her action and words. It been about 2 months that he haven't satisfied himself through sex, he was of course proud, but hearing his girlfriend say that almost blew his self control away. He sighed deeply. She laughed pulling him in the apartment so that he can clean himself.

They entered the restroom and there he washed the pie off his face as she ran to give him a towel. Once he was done, she helped him dry off his face with the towel while still laughing at what she did to him. He laughed telling he'll get her back for what she did. Ia nodded and pushed him into the living. They both sat down comfortably on the couch.

"So why did you decide to surprise me with pie in my face?" He smirked seeing she was flustered.

"I didn't mean to hit you. It was just another girl came by and she was bugging me and banging on the door."

"And you decided to throw pie at her?"

His girlfriend nodded while playing with her choker. She glanced out at the window and sighed deeply she placed her head on his shoulder. He laid his chin on her head and smiled. She snuggled closer to him and inhaled his masculine scent.

"You stink like sweat."

"I know." He took her hands in his and kissed it softly.

"By the way do you know her, Yo-kun?"

"Don't know. Why do you ask?" He asked playing with his small, slender fingers.

She glances up at him and stared straight into his crimson red eyes. She frowned. "She was asking for you and if I remembered correctly, she was wearing our school uniform."

He shrugged his shoulder indicating he doesn't know. Then a thought came into his mind. Tomorrow was a Saturday meaning no school? Since Luka has work, Ia is free. That means their first official date. Yohioloid grinned thinking of plans to make for the girl.

"I love you."

His eyes widened hearing her say that. He stared at her noticing she was mumbling words and looking out the window.

"Did you just say, what I think you say?"

"Say what?" She gave him a confused look.

"I love you." He replied.

"Y-you love m-me?" She pointed at him then at herself shocked at what he just said.

"What? Are you just confusing me to make me say that, I heard you said it first."

"I said that first? When?" She was more confused and red.

He sighed deeply. "Just right now, you said 'I love you' and then you start mumbling words."

The pale pinkette was quiet for awhile. It made the blonde nervous; even if it was 30 seconds it felt like years for him. Suddenly she burst into laughter making him more confused. She held onto his shirt and laughed. He was now red.

"Baka, I was thinking of a song. I can't believe you thought I said that for real, but I really know soon we'll be able to say that." She pinched his cheeks and kissed the tip of his nose before lying back on his chest. It felt so nice for her being right there on him. He nodded and brought his arms to wrap around her pulling her closer to him. "For now you have to settle with 'I like you."

"Yeah." He kissed her head smiling.

_**~Merli Focus**_

_That little bitch! Ugh! I'm sure he lived in that apartment! Huh? Isn't that two bratty twins that are in their 1__st__ year? _Merli grinned to herself and walked up casually to the twins, whom were talking about their day at school.

"Hello Yohi-kun's siblings." She said innocently whiling grinning menacingly inwardly.

"It's not Yohi-kun's siblings, idiot." The blonde girl stuck her tongue and brushed past the purple headed girl.

"It's Rin and Len, person that is aneki's ex." Len pushed past her and caught up with Rin.

Merli stood there dumbfounded. Did they really treat her like she was some kind of trash or worse some kind of sex beggar?

The ignored girl threw her bag on the ground and screamed. She had enough of this. Everyone was keeping her out of Yohioloid's life. Even her little sister is on in it. Another mystery about this whole situation is about this Ia girl. The only information she had gathered was from the teacher and that about her in an accident 2 months ago and is recovering from it.

She sighed deeply as picked her bag and walked away until she came across some familiar faces. Kyo and his group. What were they called again? That didn't matter to her. She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"What does the trio gang want from me?"

The dark haired male scoffed while the blonde chuckle nervously. Kyo smirked seeing how she's getting no where close to solving who Ia is. The first to speak was Yuu, the blonde.

"I heard this Ia girl is quite a looker. She may seem frail but she's really tough, that's why Yohioloid and Mikuo are overprotective with her."

"Mikuo, huh? That teal headed boy that is Miku's twin. I never dated him because of his dark aura."

"By the way, we got information about Ia. Here's a picture of her." Kyo pulled a picture out of his jacket and handed it Merli. The girl looked at the picture and her eyes widened. That was the same girl that slammed the door in her face. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress that was mid thigh length with sandals and a white beach hat on her head smiling towards the camera. Next to her was an older lady, who wearing a blue summer dress that was ankle length and strapless with straw summer hat. She looked familiar. Is that the famous singer Lia? She scrunched the picture up. "The pinkish blonde girl is Ia. She's the daughter of the famous singer and model, Lia. One more thing about her is that she's currently dating playboy another name, Yohioloid."

Merli screamed as she tore the picture up. Kyo smirked as Yuu covered his ears in pain. Wil rolled his eyes while leaning on a brick wall. The girl finally stopped screaming. She'll definitely make this Ia girl pay. The purple headed girl was about to make a run back to the apartment until Kyo grabbed onto her shoulder.

"WHAT!?" She snapped turning her head.

"I can help you with those two, but you have to make a deal with me, Merli." He still had the smirk on his face.

The said girl raised an eyebrow and let him continue before she did anything. This would be a interesting deal. When a deal is made with Kyo everything becomes very interesting. She nodded and waited for him to speak.

"You say you want Yohioloid as your own, right? Well I want to have the little hime. She was the first ever female to screw me over the first time we ever met. I want to have her for myself."

"That seems so interesting. How about we plan a Halloween party? I'm sure they'll come and we'll try to separate them there." Merli grinned.

Kyo nodded. "We'll plan out everything."

With that the group dispersed and went there separate ways. Each of them thinking of a way to make the newly young couple break up.

_**~Ia's Focus**_

"A date for tomorrow, I guess that'll be fine." She placed a finger on her bottom lip and looked up at the ceiling. Then she gazes back down at her boyfriend. She nodded and asked him what time. He told her early in the morning around 10. "That early, alright but where are we going?"

"That's a secret." He smirked as he got up off the couch and walked towards the door with Ia trailing behind him.

She pouted and playfully punched his arm. Yohioloid chuckled and ruffled her hair. He pulled the small girl into his arms and hugger her tightly. She smiled and responded into the hug until there was banging on the door making the couple separate.

"NII-SAN, WE CAME TO PICK YOU UP! MOM SAYS WE'RE GOING OUT TO EAT!" A familiar feminine voice shouted.

"STOP TONGUING IA-CHAN AND HURRY UP BEFORE DAD STARVES!" Len shouted through the door.

Yohioloid and Ia was a deep shade of red. The blonde laughed nervously and scratched the back of his while the blondish pink head fiddled with a strand of her hair. They both got up off the couch and walked towards the door. She opened the door and was met with the twins.

"You know you two are cock blockers." The older brother sighed behind his girlfriend. Ia punched him on the arm and apologized to his siblings. They laughed at their step-brother, who was getting owned by his girlfriend. He growled at his siblings. "You better be ready or you'll face my wrath, brats!"

The twins quickly scrammed away and ran down the stairs of the apartment complex. The crimson eyed teen sighed deeply and turned to look at his girlfriend. She was holding back her laughter. He grinned and pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"You know ever since we're dating you seem to give me a lot of hugs." She laughed looking up at him into his eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders smiling down at her turquoise eyes. It always amazes him to see her deep sky blue eyes. Yohioloid slowly bent down towards her face and placed a soft chaste kiss on her lip. It surprises her at first, but she kissed him back and slowly pulled. A smile was upon his and her lips as they slowly opened their eye never noticing that it was closed.

"You should get going. Don't want to starve your dad." She whispered full heartedly. He nodded slowly and walked towards the next door and smiled. Before he entered the apartment she giggled. "See you tomorrow, Yo-kun."

"Yep, see you tomorrow Ia. Remember be ready?"

"Yeah. See you." She waved and walked as he walked in.

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**I was so busy lately and my english sucks now. But hey that's what you get for going to homeschool. Anyway Ia and Yohioloid is out getting to know each other so I have tada! Haruno Sakura!**

**Sakura: SHANNARO!**

**Hi Sakura, you could do the work and I'll give you nude pictures of Sasuke.**

**Sakura: SHANNARO! Alright! I want ten pictures of him and anyway... PLEASE MAKE A REVIEW!**

**Sakura: And copyright stuff...**


End file.
